Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente
by Maky
Summary: crossover de hp y ccs. Harry Potter ha perdido muchas cosas y para cumplir su destino debera recuperarla. Alguien que tiene cosas en común conél lo ayudara.
1. Prologo

**Notas de su aburrida autora:**

Cansada de leer croosovers HR de estas dos series me he dedicado a juntar ideas para dos fics diferentes y unirlas.

Muy bien ahora me dedico a explicar como sera esto:

Este fic se llevara en dos partes una colocada en la pagina de Card Captor Sakura y otra en la de Harry Potter.

La de Card Captor Sakura se llama La Maestra de las Cartas y la Orden del Fénix y se llevara alternamente con la de Hp.

A un capitulo del de CCS corresponderá uno de Hp.

En este caso el Cáp. de ccs va antes que el de Hp pero podria ser al revez. Siempre mencionare cual va.

Si preferís que lo lleve todo en un solo archivo decírmelo y lo hago.

Y atención es un fic 100 HH y SS, aunque no lo parezca.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente**

By Makychan

_**Prologo**_

A quizás no mucha distancia de ahí, un joven que se parecía al anterior, merodeaba por un bosque. Con sus recién diecisiete años cumplidos, el muchacho cabello azabache, tez blanca, cuerpo musculoso y con unos ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por unos anteojos, parecía un adulto cansado de la vida.

Hace más de un año el moreno había recibido uno de los golpes mas duros de su vida, le habían quitado lo mas cercano a que había tenido a un padre, el mismo día que le contaron le porque de todas sus desgracias.

La sensación de culpabilidad lo había perseguido por parte de aquel sombrío verano, hasta que alguien le puso un hasta aquí, con el fuerte carácter de su bella conciencia, pero ella no había logrado sacarlo de aquella oscuridad que ahora lo rodeaba.

Aquella vez decidió que no quería volver al colegio, no había nada ahí para él, necesitaba prepararse par el destino que la vida le daba y estar ahí no le ayudaba. Así que su anciano mentor accedió a entrenarlo; así que encerrado en su oscuro refugio, el muchacho recibía duras clases particulares –sin olvidar la materia escolares- y partía en breves misiones.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en una de ellas, él y su acompañante se deslizaban en la oscuridad; las raíces y ramas, que le estorbaban el paso, hacían aún más difícil el rastreo. Pero eso no era impedimento alguno; él ya estaba acostumbrado y a menos que alguien se topara de frente con él, ningún ser humano percibiría que rondaba por aquellos lugares.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los Mortifagos a quienes seguían, era bastante fácil puesto que no lograban esconder su rastro. Así fue como, mas pronto de lo comúnmente acostumbraban, encontraron a sus presas.

Sin embargo las cosas habían ido demasiado bien como para continuar así; el factor sorpresa quedo totalmente arruinado por culpa de un mortífago que regresaba al campamento cargado de agua. Se encontró con el par de espías y al reconocer al joven, quien ya había hecho fama entre los seguidores de sus enemigos, tiro el recipiente de barro al piso cuyo rompimiento y junto a su grito alerto al resto de los suyos.

Lamentablemente iba ha ser el ultimo grito que saliera por su garganta, ya que el rayo verde no tardo mucho en salir del molesto chico. Una docena mas de mortifagos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la pareja de espías y la batalla comenzó.

El joven de ojos verdes comenzó a pelear contra sus enemigos, con la crueldad que lo caracterizaba pero sin llegar al extremo que con el primero. Mientras lo hacía vigilo a su compañero, era realmente bueno, le había enseñado tantas cosas pero ya lo había dejado atrás. Él era más rápido y poderoso que el pelirrojo; aunque no negaba que seria difícil que un mortifago lograra vencer al mayor de los Wesley, que aún se negaba a utilizar las imperdonables.

La batalla llego a su fin mucho antes que el muchacho hubiese deseado, verdaderamente habían dado con un grupo de principiantes. Tan malos que ni siquiera uno había logrado escapar, un rotundo éxito.

"no pareces muy feliz"- Le dijo Bill mientras contactaba con la orden.

"No ha sido una batalla muy desafiante"- contesto el muchacho, su éxito se debía a la ineptitud de los mortifagos no a la destreza de él.

"No crees que un desmasius hubiese bastado"- Le pregunto su compañero viendo el cadáver del mortifago del agua- "Se ve que el chico era muy joven"

"No mas que yo"- murmuro el joven alejándose – "Pero quizás mi destino es el mismo"

Era lo mismo todos los días, no podía creer que siguiera en clases, en su antigua escuela ya estaría de vacaciones. Una chica de diecisiete años miraba el pisaron mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano.

Cualquiera pensaría que prestaba atención al profesor que hablaba sin parar mientras daba vueltas enfrente de la clase, pero si se fijaba un poco mas notaria que la muchacha tenia la mirada completamente perdida.

Era algo ya normal en ella desde que había llegado al Instituto Salem, una escuela para niñas ubicado en un pueblo del mismo nombre de la primera potencia mundial del mundo.

El Instituto Salem había estado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo, las chicas recibían ahí desde su educación primaria hasta que llegaba la hora de elegir una carrera. Pero para entrar a esa escuela debías de recibir una invitación.

Así las chicas desde los seis años iban todos los días desde sus casas hasta la escuelas –que ha diferencia de las escuelas europeas no era internado- con su pequeña falda de tablones gris que llegaba a media pierna, una blusa de manga larga –de gala- o corta, un chaleco rojo oscuro que se cerraba con una especie de listón que se arreglaba en un elegante moño en la parte de arriba del mismo color de la falda, además de las calcetas a tono hasta arriba de la rodilla y mocasines negros.

Recibían clases de matemáticas, ciencias, geografía; es decir todas las comunes...pero lo que casi nadie sabia es que intercaladas con esas materias, las alumnas de esa institución, recibían clases de pociones, encantamientos, herbó logia...Porque en realidad era una escuela de magia y su verdadero nombre era Instituto de Brujas de Salem.

Cuando la muchacha se vio obligada a dejar su antiguo colegio por la mudanza de sus padres a los Estados Unidos, enseguida revisó todos los folletos de las escuelas de magia en el país, al enterarse del completo método del Instituto no dudo ni un segundo que ese era el colegio al que quería asistir.

La vida de las brujas y magos de este país era diferente a la de los europeos. Ellos eran prácticamente muggles, vivían rodeados con muggles, algunos trabajaban con muggles, aunque otros también tenían trabajos relacionados con la magia.

Realmente el nuevo continente era un lugar de pensamientos nuevos, la chica de pensamientos liberales se vio rodeadas de personas que pensaban como ella, aunque claro había un par de excepciones.

Le había encantado volver a tomar ciencia pero le había gustado mas aun el estilo de magia que se practicaba. A un solo mes había logrado dejar de depender con una varita.

Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, a las aventuras que había tenido con ellos, le preocupaba la situación actual que se vivía y aun mas los rumores que rondaban a uno de ello. Ella sabía que en parte eran cierto, pero se sentía mal al pensar que quizás lo peor era callado.

Sin embargo, con un breve periodo en aquel lugar había descubierto que no todo seria calma, así que con su experiencia y con su nuevo grupo de amigas logro romper la rutina de aquel lugar.

Ciertamente le habían pegado eso de mecerse en problemas.

"Profesor Zacary, la directora desea ver a Jany en su despacho"- informo una niña rubia de trenzas que aun asistía en la primaria al profesor de ciencias.

Esta bajando de su nube numero siete bajo a la realidad, no recordaba haber hecho algo aquella vez, se dijo mientras se dirigía al despacho de la directora. Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en los labios de la chica cuando se dio cuenta que en su antigua escuela nunca habría pensado eso.

Al abrir la puerta la directora pudo ver a una de sus mas inteligentes alumnas, su lacio y largo cabello estaba sujetado en una cola alta, los botones abiertos de su blusa , quizás mas de lo que se permitía, dejaban ver un dije de una luna creciente de plata y una tímida sonrisa se veía entre los labios con brillo de la muchacha.

"¿Me hablaba profesora?"- pregunto educadamente.

"Así es"- respondió y dejando de lado la autoridad que mostraba casi siempre con sus alumnos le indico- "Siéntate Jany"

"Gracias"- respondió la chica con una sonrisa, ya se había acostumbrado al diminutivo que le habían dado en el instituto.

"Te he mandado a llamar porque he recibido una carta de tu antigua colegio"- informo la directora un tono serio que preocupo a la chica ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?- "En ella me informa que desea tu regreso, pero te ha mandado una carta aparte para explicarte los motivos"

La anciana directora del Instituto le entrego a su pupila el sobre que escribía como destinatario:

SRT. HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

El rostro de la chica era la seriedad personificada mientras sus ojos cafés recorrían las letras de la carta.

"El profesor Dumbledore ha sido informado de su desempeño en el instituto"- le dijo la directora mientras la chica guardaba de nuevo la carta al sobre- "Creo no estar muy equivocada cuando digo que la petición del director se debe a la Guerra que se vive en Inglaterra"- la chica no tuvo ni siquiera que asentir- "Supongo que aceptara"

"Así es"- respondió la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

"Créame cuando le digo que esta institución pierde mucho mas que una buena alumna, se ha ganado la admiración, amor y respeto de todos los miembros del Instituto Salem y sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que se le extrañara".

"Gracias profesora"

"Sé que tomas la decisión correcta"- le dijo la directora- " será mejor que contestes la carta"

La carta que permanecía sobre el escritorio captaba toda la atención del ocupante de aquella habitación. Sin previo aviso se levanto de su silla y empezó a dar vuelta por todo el despacho.

La guerra a la que se enfrentaba el mundo mágico había hecho un efecto desbastado en el anciano, sentía como sus fuerzas se acababan y sus aliados no se daban abasto. La terrible posición del ministro impedía que pudieran unir fuerzas.

Era necesario aumentar sus alianzas o perderían. Aun si Harry Potter lograra vencer al señor oscuro.

Las alianzas y el niño que vivió eran sus dos principales preocupaciones.

Sabía que el ministerio de magia había intentado buscar apoyo con Oriente, de hecho la carta que se hallaba sobre su escritorio trataba de ello. El Oriente siempre tan orgulloso y prepotente uno tenía que manejar con los asuntos con él con el mayos cuidado posible.

Como siempre el Concilio de Magos de Oriente le había dado un revez a la situación, tenía sus propios problemas y el señor oscuro no les preocupaba. Pero eso no debía todo cierto, había acordado mandar a cuatro de sus jóvenes de mas alcurnia para establecer un primer contacto.

El ministro ingles se había enfadado, mandar a cuatro chicuelos no ayudaba nada. Pero el anciano director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no lo veía así, no era un ingenuo y sabía que la edad no tenia mucho que ver en la posición que un hechicero ocupaba en aquella antigua sociedad.

Estaba seguro que aquellos cuatro jóvenes serian solo informantes al Concilio, para saber si debían actuar o no. Quizás con los jóvenes orientales en Hogwarts Dumbledore conseguiría un aliado más.

El anciano director se sentó en su escritorio para escribir la respuesta al ministro, asegurándole que estaba dispuesto a aceptar a los alumnos de intercambio.

En cuanto termino la respuestas los pensamientos del anciano se dirigieron al joven Potter, el chico estaba mas cerca de la oscuridad que de otra cosa. Si las cosas seguían así el poder que tenia sobre Voldemort se perdería.

Había llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, el muchacho había aprendido a defenderse bien, era un rival de temer, estaba a la altura de cualquier auror y sabía que podía soportar una batalla con Lord Voldemort y salir bien librado. No aprendería más en el exterior.

Estaba decidido Harry Potter regresaría a Hogwarts, debía de retomar su humanidad. Y el sabio profesor ya había arreglado todo para que lo hiciera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus revwies. Haber si vale la pena continuar. 


	2. Capitulo I

_(Este capitulo va después del Capitulo I del de CCS)_

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO I**

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, ubicado en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, estaba siendo lugar de otra acalorada discusión. El joven licántropo miraba como el muchacho encargado a su tutoría hacia despliegue de todo su mal genio.

Cuando Harry Potter estaba ahí, ya a nadie le sorprendía escuchar sus gritos, que se filtraban a todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa ancestral de la familia Black. Sin embargo, esta discusión era aun más fuerte que las demás.

"¿Ya terminaste?"- pregunto Remus J. Lupin quien ya se esperaba esta reacción por parte del moreno. Puesto que la información dada al muchacho había mercado había tenido varios errores en contra.

El primero, se le ordenaba al chico algo que no quería hacer. Provocando que este sintiera que intentaban manejar su vida porque creían que él no sabía hacer con ella. Atrofiando sus grandes deseos de libertad, que según varios miembros de la orden a veces llegaban al libertinaje.

El segundo, la persona que se lo mandaba era nada menos que Albus Dumbledore y, desde hacía casi un año el joven Potter no se tomaba muy bien sus grandísimas ideas u ordenes. Pues él, antes que cualquier otra persona, intentaba controlar su vida.

Tercero, definitivamente de todos los lugares habidos y por haber, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en Londres, Inglaterra; era el pero que pudieron haber escogido para darle la noticia. Los sentimientos del moreno hacia esa casa también eran compartidos por su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la perdida que habían sufrido en el Departamento de los Misterios era aun mas latente cuando se encontraban en la casa que Sirius Black –padrino y mejor amigo respectivamente- le había heredado a su querido ahijado.

"¡No!"- la frialdad de las palabras y el odio que irradiaban sus ojos hubiesen intimidado a muchos, pero el licántropo ya se había acostumbrado a ellas- "Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué he de volver?"

"Tienes que presentar los EXTASIS para poder entra a la academia de aurores y ejercer legalmente"- explico este con paciencia.

"Pero los podría presentar sin perder todo un año encerrado ahí, no hay nada que me puedan enseñar en ese lugar, nada que me ayude a enfrentar mi destino"

"Y tampoco hay nada más que puedas aprender afuera, además Hogwarts siempre tiene algo que enseñar. Ya esta decidido volverás."

Los azotes no se hicieron esperar y Remus J Lupin solo suspiro.

"Si el joven Potter no mejora su actitud será mas posible que se convierta en el nuevo Señor Tenebroso antes de liberarnos de este"

La voz de Ojoloco Moddy se hizo escuchar. El auror retirado, cuyo rostro estaba deformado por un sin fin de cicatrices y la falta de un pedazo de nariz, se acerco haciendo un ruido seco producido por su pata de palo.

"¿Estaba aquí?"

"No solo escuche el final, aunque en algo estoy de acuerdo con él ¿Qué podrá aprender en Hogwarts? Si casi todos los miembros de la Orden nos hemos desvivido para que aprendiera todas las cosas que le serán de utilidad"

"Tú lo has dicho, es muy bueno con la magia y hasta la pociones. Pero le hace falta mejorar su actitud"

"Y ¿Acaso cree Dumbledore que estar rodeado de curiosos estudiantes que han escuchado historias oscuras sobre él durante todo un año ayudara a su actitud? He cuestionado muchas de las decisiones del viejo director, pero creo que esta es por demás insensata"

"No todo es lo que parece Moddy, créeme que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace"

"Lo que tu digas Remus, lo que tu digas..."

El joven licántropo de ojos miel vio como se alejaba el desconfiado auror. A pesar de la confianza con que había dicho las ultimas palabras a Moddy estaba preocupado por la decisión del director, ojála que todo saliera según lo planeado...

* * *

El sol brillaba en el cielo azul sobre los frondosos árboles de un bosque junto del cual había un pequeño pueblo, gente común y corriente hacía su vida cotidiana, su vida cotidiana durante las vacaciones; los niños corrían de aquí a allá en un pequeño parque vigilada por los adultos, el panadero suba frente un gran horno, el doctor del pueblo revisaba por quinta vez en esa semana a la Sra. Brooke –una hipocondríaca, solterona de 70 años- y en la peluquería de Madame Laurence se reunían las chismosas del pueblo.

Solo una cosa interrumpió su vida cotidiana, la mujeres -cuyas cabezas estaban o debajo de la secadora o cubierta de papel aluminio. Dejaron su cotillero de lado al ver pasar una cabeza pelirroja.

El dueño de dicha cabeza era nada menos que el miembro de la familia mas extraña del pueblo, bueno no precisamente del pueblo, sino de sus cercanías. Atravesando el frondoso bosque había una casa, una pequeña y modesta casita donde residían los Wesleys.

Extraños, eran las palabras con las que definían los pueblerinos a la familia y el hablar de ellos era el tema favorito de las chismosas de la peluquería, puesto que su extravagancia formaba una gran lista.

El hecho de que casi nunca bajaban al pueblo ni siquiera para provisiones alimenticias, la extraña manera en que vestían, el que no recibieran visitas ni tuvieran amistades en el pueblo.

Las pocas veces que se veía a alguno de los pelirrojos en el pueblo las mujeres parecían espías, al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pues cuando el varón mas pequeño de los Wesley pidió prestado el teléfono de correos ellas hablaron sobre como gritaba por el articular y se inventaban frases sobre lo que el muchacho había dicho en su corta charla telefónica. Donde lo único extraño era que había hablado a gritos.

Cuando la lista de sus extravagancias no era suficiente las aburridas mujeres criticaban pequeñeces, tales como el sobrepeso de la Sra. Wesley y la terrible planificación familiar de los esposos.

El ver pasar al mayor de sus hijos esa tarde les animo la repetida historia del nacimiento de Sammy Turner a los ocho meses de la boda de sus padres que se hallaba en el top de la popularidad desde hace meses –teniendo en cuenta de que el pequeño ya casi cumplía el año-.

La primera vez que ese joven había paseado por el pueblo en esas "fachas" armo un gran revuelo. Vestido extrañamente pero muy a la moda, con un colgante del colmillo de un extraño animal y su cabellera roja atada en una coleta, que en conjunto desato los suspiros de las chicas y las lenguas de las señoras.

Ann Laurence, la dueña de la peluquería fue la primera que lo vio pasar ese día; tenia apenas veintiocho y había heredado el local de su madre Madame Laurence hace poco tiempo cuando esta falleció, junto con su grupo de clientas lenguas sueltas del pueblo. Ann era una de las chicas del suspiro.

Al ver que su estilista había dejado de aplicarle tinte a su cabello Marcy Evenston esposa de el hombre mas influyente del pueblo also su mirada y vio a Ann mirar al pelirrojo para después dar aviso al resto de las mujeres del local.

"Ay cariño realmente no se que le ves"- comento la Sra. Smith

Esa frase era últimamente muy repetida, puesto que el mayos de los hermanos Wesley atravesaba el pueblo por lo menos una vez al mes en el ultimo año para dirigirse a casa.

"No negara que es muy apuesto"- se defendió Anne sonrojada.

"¡Apuesto! Míralo tiene facha de un holgazán, de seguro es uno de esos jóvenes que se drogan y emborrachan terminando en alguna pelea callejera"- sentencio la Sra. Evenson y lo dicho por la Sra. Evenson era la ley.

"¡Ay como lo siento por su madre! De seguro va a casa a pedirle dinero"- expreso hipócritamente Jacqueline Olsen cuyo hijo Bobby, era un vividor y en ves de gastar el dinero en la universidad a la cual no asistía desde el primer semestre lo hacía en las mas de juego de un horrible barrio en Londres.

"Además cariño, no se ve bien que una muchacha comprometida como tú este tras un tipo como ese, en especial si el muchacho que será tu esposo es tan buen partido"

"No estoy detrás de él, solo digo que es apuesto. Ver no quita nada, además yo quiero a John y no lo engañaría".

Sin saber de las murmuraciones en las que el era objeto Bill Wesley atravesaba el pueblo para llegar a su casa. Quizás el hecho de que siempre que aparecía por ahí tenia un golpe o herida nueva era lo que avivaba los comentarios en su contra –de los cuales no estaba enterado- aunque nadie sabia la verdadera razón de aquello, ni siquiera gran parte de su familia.

Y así fue como el pelirrojo llego finalmente a casa.

La madriguera no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la casita con habitaciones agregadas que se encontraba de pie gracias a la magia. Pero era una de las casas de las que emanaba mas calidez, pues los habitantes de ella siempre estaban con los suyos apoyándose.

Bueno, quizás no todos, pero en todo hogar había una oveja descarriada que, con grandes esfuerzos por parte de sus padres, tal vez algún día regresara al redil.

Pero eso no le preocupaba a Bill mientras ingresaba a la cocina de la familia donde el delicioso aroma de los guisos de su madre lo recibió. La Sra. Wesley se encontraba de espaldas revolviendo la sopa por lo que no se dio cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitación.

El pelirrojo se iba acercando lenta y peligrosamente a la autora de sus días cuando...

"BILL"

El grito de la mas pequeña de los Wesley puso a su madre en aviso. La Sra. Wesley se volteo para ver a su hijo con una inconfundible cara de niño descubierto en la travesura.

"Bill Wesley¿Qué intentabas hacer?"- riño en lugar de un "Hijo has vuelto"

" A mí también me alegra verte mamá"- respondió este supuestamente ofendido y después miro a su hermana molestos por su intromisión pero el abraso de su linda y pequeña hermanita lograron que se le olvidara lo sucedido.

"¿Cómo te fue en Egipto?"- pregunto la pequeña inocentemente.

"Muy bien, pensé en traerte una caja con una maldición adentro para niñas malcriadas pero creí que a mamá no le gustaría"- respondió logrando que su hermana frunciera las cejas.

"Has llegado justo para comer, Ginny ve por tu hermano Ron y lávense las manos"- ordeno Molly Wesley a su hija.

"Creo que yo también me lavare las manos"- se excusó Bill para salvarse de las posibles preguntas de su madre.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones de arriba que estaba adornada por estampillas naranjas con la inscripción CC un pelirrojo pensaba en las musarañas mirando el techo de su cuarto.

Durante el ultimo año la vida de Ronald Wesley había cambiado demasiado. Cuando ingreso al colegio deseaba poder superar a sus hermanos y de cierta manera lo había logrado, aunque de seguro no iba a ser Premio Anual, era prefecto y el año anterior había sido nombrado capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de la casa de los leones.

El invisible Ronald Wesley se había convertido en uno de los alumnos mas populares de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; se encontraba rodeado de gente, chicos que querían ser sus amigo y chicas que querían...bueno en realidad no hace falta decir que querían. Pero el triunfo de el menor de los Wesley tenía un sabor amargo.

La razón: sentía que el no lo merecía.

Había sido nombrado prefecto en quinto año en lugar de él y había sido nombrado capitán el año pasado por que él ya no estaba. Su triunfo se debía a que la figura que le hacía sombra ya no estaba.

Muchas veces había sentido celos de él, lograba atraer la atención sin ningún esfuerzo y, al estar con el, solo es convertía en el distraído chico pelirrojo que le seguía a todos lados.

Sabía que su vida no era fácil, pero él tenía lo que él ambicionaba: fama y dinero. No se daba cuenta que tenía lo que él deseaba: una familia.

Y ahora el se había quedado con su fama en el colegio desempeñando los cargos que el otro merecía, que el otro le había dejado cuando se había ido. Pero cuando se había ido dejo un hueco que la fama no pudo llenar, la perdida de su mejor amigo.

Pero eso no era todo, ella también se había ido. Cuando ella se fue lo comprendió todo, comprendió que ella estaba ahí solo porque esa persona la necesitaba, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hacia un año que los había perdido a ambos, hacia un año que no sabia nada de ellos excepto los oscuros rumores acerca del niño que vivió. Del tristemente celebre Harry Potter.

La cabeza de su hermana pequeña asomándose por la puerta lo saco de su meditación.

"Pensando en ellos de nuevo, cierto"

"¿Por qué se fueron?"- pregunto Ronald por milésima vez mientras su hermana se sentaba en su cama.

"Harry necesitaba despejarse Ron, ha sufrido demasiado y no quería compañía, aunque mamá dice que no fue lo correcto. Y Hermione quería poner a salvo a su familia"

"Ya que él no estaba no tenía nada que hacer aquí"- comento este otra vez, pero sin la amargura que hacía unos meses había caracterizado a esa frase.

"Mamá dice que bajemos a comer Ron"- le informo la pelirroja sonriendo al notar que su hermano ya estaba madurando- "Bill esta en casa"

* * *

La gente se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba en aquel lugar, las luces de colores se prendían y apagaban, el humo de los cigarros y de un par de maquinas viajaba lentamente hacia el techo y el alcohol no era lo único que se consumía en grandes cantidades.

Pero era parte de lo que la gente buscaba en lugares como ese y tal ves más, un lugar en donde la diversión venia junto con el libertinaje. Un lugar donde los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes desperdiciaban su vida en busca de placeres fáciles. Un lugar donde encontrar a una chica decente no era fácil.

Pero eso no era lo que se buscaba en ese lugar, él buscaba un escape, un escape de la vida que le tocaba vivir. Quizás era cierto que de todas esas personas reunidas en ese antro él era el que más lo necesitaba, pero eso no lo convertía en lo correcto. Él lo sabia, pero no le importaba, el solo quería descargar su frustración y hacía rato que había encontrado la manera de canalizarla.

Como paso seguro de quien esta acostumbrado a semejante ambiente se dirigió a la barra, pidió un par de tragos al cantinero quien lo saludo como se le saluda a un cliente continuo y sus ojos recorrieron la vista buscando una nueva presa.

Una linda chica bailaba encima de una mesa, su pelo estaba teñido de negro con la puntas rojas, sus ojos enmarcados en pintura negra estaban rojos, la blusa negra de gasa dejaba ver su sostén y traía una minifalda y unas botas.

Sintió la penetrante mirada que le dirigía el muchacho de la barra, salto de la mesa y se dirigió a él, le había visto varias veces rodando ahí. Llegaba bebía un poco, una chica se le acercaba y ambos desaparecían.

Al parecer ese día era su turno, había charlado una vez con una de las que había salido con ese extraño visitante: no era adicto y solo buscaba una cosa. Algo que ella estaba dispuesta ha hacer.

Llego hasta a él y le sonrió seductoramente. Después de que le invitara un trago como todo un caballero, algo difícil de encontrar ahí, ambos salieron del lugar.

Caminaron por las oscuras calles de Londres que estaban casi vacías, donde lo único que les llamo la atención fue un trío de lo que parecían turistas que se dirigían a un Taibol, pues uno de cabello castaño parecía contrariado y no quería entrar al lugar.

Su camino se detuvo en un motel, no pidió habitación la condujo hasta un cuarto, al entrar en el la chica se dio cuenta que era el que el muchacho ocupaba. Y sin decir nada comenzaron lo que les había llevado a ese lugar.

La mirada verde de su acompañante era realmente atrayente, era todo un misterio, pero a ella le gustaban los misterios.

* * *

Cuando sus hermanos menores subieron a sus habitaciones Bill Wesley supo que no tenia escapatoria.

"¿Cómo esta?"- pregunto su madre sin mas rodeos.

"Igual mamá, igual"- le respondió con voz cansina a su madre.

"No sé como Dumbledore permitió que pasara esto, es solo un niño, no creo que enfrentarse a un montón de mortífagos sea bueno para él"

"Mamá, créeme, Harry ya no es ningún niño, en ningún sentido"- repitió pacientemente,

"Lo deberías traer algún día, lo que Harry necesita es cariño ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?"- reclamo.

"Él no quiere venir mamá, además estoy seguro que tenía otros planes"- respondió el pelirrojo haciendo alusión a las no tan inocentes costumbre de su compañero de misiones para la orden, aunque ninguna de las actuales costumbres del ojiverde podían ser catalogadas bajo ese adjetivo.

"Pero has oído las murmuraciones..."

"Mamá no creas todo lo que oyes, en algunas cosas los chismoreos exageran; aunque te confieso que en otras cosas se quedan cortas"- las palabras del muchacho reflejaban pesadumbre- "Además te tengo una buena noticia, el oscuro señor Potter volverá a Hogwarts"

Los ojos de las señora Wesley se iluminaron al saber que Dumbledore retiraría a su "hijo adoptivo" del frente contra Voldemort y lo llevaría a donde pertenecía. Después de unos comentarios animosos de la matriarca Wesley y su promesa de no revelar nada a nadie, esta se retiro a su habitación.

"¿Realmente Dumbledore cree que es buena idea?"- cuestiono su padre que se había mantenido al margen de la situación- "Tu madre no lo ha visto en un año, pero yo sí; la actual conducta de Harry no se adaptara al colegio"

"Lo sé, pero Dumbledore tiene un Az bajo la manga" – el pelirrojo con un poso de pesadumbre en su voz.

"Pero entonces si Harry regresa al colegio, eso significa que tu necesitaras un nuevo compañero"

"No, no lo necesitare"

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora**:

_Hola que tal, bueno se que no hay mucha información pero juro que mejorare. Bueno les tenia que presentar lo que había vivido Ron ¿no? Creo que es lo unico interesante en el capitulo pero realmente juro que mejorara._

_**Respuesta a los reviews del prologo de Harry Potter.**_

**Gaby**: Gracias

**Mine-chan**: muchas gracias me alegras que leas mi fic aunque no sea de u shipper favorito, se que es difícil.

**Gissy:** Muchísimas gracias, tu review de muchos ánimos, creo que no ha sido un mes, por lo menos la semana pasada publique el de ccs o eso creo. Espero que sigas leyendo.

**Hikari Katsuragi**: jeje, como ya dije el reencuentro SS fue algo decepcionante, pero falta poco para el rencuentro HH; juro que en este se dirigirán al menos dos o tres frases, jejeje '

_**Respuesta a los Reviews del Capitulo I de McyOdF**_

**AmiLiLupin**: Acerca de los caps mas largos, ejem espero lograr hacerlo, este fue de 9 paginas Word pero te juro que los siguientes serán de mínimo diez, aunque no creo que superen los quince uuU, no soy buena con los capítulos largos. Sobre Shaoran celoso de Harry no lo creo, mi Harry es muy hosco, pero realmente habra problemas para que el HH y el SS se den, hasta ahora el SS tendrá como tres obstáculos, jeje. Sí en el aeropuerto era Hermione y sus amigas. Aquí esta Remus que lo disfrutes, tendremos mucho Remus en el fic, dp de todo es el tutor de Harry ahora.

**Kirshe**: realmente me agrada recibir tus reviews, espero tu siguiente capitulo de Castle Memories y no la pelirroja no era Ginny.

**Hikari Katsuragi**: Aquí esta el de Harry Potter, este tu review...' pues creo que si le entendí, no te preocupes Sakura y Shaoran hablaran.

**Serenity-princess**: no te preocupes era una broma, no le voy a poner a mi hija Hermione y si esos dos tendran muchos sonrojos, especialmente con eriol cerca.

_Bueno encontre mi primer obstáculo que es la manera en la cual responder sus reviews, jeje, pero el plan seguira siendo el mismo, los reviews seran contestados en dos capitulos._

_Bueno espero seguir pronto, el siguiente cap estara porsteado en la pagina de ccs, esto sera dentro de una semana o quice días, estamos en el ultimo mes de clases y no sé si tenga tiempo._

_Bueno chaoito._

_Dejen Reviews._


	3. Capitulo II

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO 2**

El ministro de magia ingles se paseaba molesto por su oficina frente a la atenta mirada de Percy Wesley, su secretario particular. Refunfuñaba cosas inteligibles acerca de la reunión que había tenido esa mañana con los estudiantes orientales.

Habían resultado ser unos mocosos insoportables, arrogantes y prepotentes; en especial uno de ellos, que además había tenido el descaro de traer un aparato muggle a la reunión.

"Realmente no entiendo porque desean acabar con la ideología de la pureza de sangre si reniegan tanto la tecnología muggle"- había dicho uno de ellos, un insoportable muchacho de gafas- "Y les es imposible decir la palabra celular y distinguirla de un teléfono. Para erradicar de raíz el problema, deben aceptar la inteligencia del hombre común"

Esos insolentes habían llegado a su oficina a repartir consejos cuando aun no terminaban sus estudios, sabía muy bien que debían ser hijos de unos hechiceros muy influyentes de oriente, pero no tenían porque meter las narices en los asuntos de los adultos, en sus asuntos. Suficiente tenía con Albus Dumbledore y su protegido, el famoso Potter.

"Y dime Wesley¿Qué has oído de Potter?"- pregunto al muchacho para seguir con un tema también odioso para él.

"He oído rumores de que esta de nuevo en el país, señor"- le respondió con su usual tono de cuando se dirigía a un superior- "Por el momento su cacería de mortífagos ha terminado. Pero, aun no entiendo por que le ha dedo inmunidad ante la ley"

"Ese no es tu asunto Wesley"

Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, creía que al traer al lame zapatos Wesley con él se aseguraría de tener información de Dumbledore y Potter, pero Wesley no le había servido para nada, al parecer se había alejado del nido familiar.

Sin embargo, su molestia aumento al recordar como se había visto obligado a darle inmunidad al muchacho. No era solo una cosa, eran varias. La horrible conducta de Umbrige, el ver que el innombrable sí había vuelto, la muerte de Sirius Black...

El mocoso había jugado bien sus cartas, ya que si el afamado niño que vivió abría su boca para reportar al mundo todas las metidas de pata del –ya bastante repudiado- ministro, el susodicho ya se podía ir despidiendo del cargo.

Así que el niñato le había hecho una lista de peticiones:

1.- No volvería a Hogwarts.

2.- Podría hacer magia fuera del colegio.

3.- Y el se encargaría, por su lado, de Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Pero sobre todo el ministerio no tendría el poder de ponerle una mano encima, hiciese lo que hiciese. A Fudge al principio no el pareció tan mala idea.

¿Qué podía hacer un muchacho de 16 años?

Pero de nuevo el niño que vivió le había dado una desagradable sorpresa.

Se había convertido en un héroe, en un héroe oscuro.

Infundía respeto y temor.

Había varios rumores oscuros sobre él, aunque claro, el ministro había ayudado un poco con eso. No iba permitir que el pueblo lo idealizara.

Aun así, y volviendo al tema de los orientales, esperaba que la entrevista hubiese estado bien. Necesitaban urgentemente aliados en su bando.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba furioso, y cuando el Señor tenebroso estaba de malas; lo mejor era estar del otro lado del mundo.

El idiota de Harry Potter se había vuelto ha hacer, ya sus informantes le habían comunicado que la misión de bosque escondido había fallado rotundamente. Y, a pesar de que ya había torturado casi una hora al estúpido de Colagusano, la rabia no se le podía ir.

Pero esta vez, esta vez él era quien tenía ventaja, y el odioso de Albus Dumbledore estaba atrás.

Él ganaría la guerra.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco su cara ante el inminente triunfo.

"Me habían dicho que estabas molesto"

Sin dejar que su inesperado visitante se percatar de su sorpresa, Voldemort se giro con elegancia para observar a quien había hablado.

"No es nada que no se pueda solucionar"- respondió fríamente.

"Tus mortífagos te han vuelto a defraudar"- La afirmación de la ilusión tuvo el efecto de hacer rabiar otra vez al lord- "Y por tus gestos puedo darme cuenta de que el culpable fue ese tal Potter¿No?"

Voldemot estudio a su interlocutor, parecía un fantasma, una larga capa blanca no dejaba ver su rostro, el rostro de su aliado.

"Dejemos esto de lado"- repuso fríamente- "Y dime ¿Para que me molestas?"

"Ellos han llegado"

Voldemort hizo un gesto como para quitarle importancia.

"Sabes muy bien, por experiencia propia, que hablando de poder la edad no cuenta. Y si los elegidos se alían ambos caeremos"

"Lo sé, lo has repetido un sin fin de veces."- respondió este- "Pero aun así la alianza entre oriente y occidente es muy difícil. Mas no te preocupes, les daré una bienvenida muy especial"

* * *

31 de Julio.

Esta fecha teñía más de un significado desde hacia un año, sí ya era casi un año, un año desde que le había dicho adiós. ¿Quién hubiese creído que ahora estaría de nuevo ahí, donde todo había empezado?

Los ojos castaños de la linda castaña miraba como una hermosa lechuza blanca se alejaba perdiéndose en el horizonte llevándose consigo un presente, un presente de cumpleaños; de la misma manera en que había mandado el de navidad. Sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Cuando la lechuza hubo desaparecido su ojos se dirigieron hacia la fina pulsera de plata que tenía en su muñeca, la había recibido el día de su cumpleaños con una nota en la que lo único que se leía era un _Gracias_ escrito en una letra que ella conocía tan bien, y aquella palabra, a pesar de su simplicidad, significaba mucho.

No era una pulsera común y corriente, tenia una sencilla H colgando en ella, además brindaba protección mágica a su portador, se preguntaba que diría él cuando la viera de nuevo.

¿Habría realmente cambiado tanto?

_**Pensé que era un buen momento,**_

_**pensé que se haría realidad,**_

_**tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,**_

_**dicen que te arrastra como el mar.**_

Una risa conocida seguida por una voz molesta la hizo salir de sus meditaciones y de decidió a reunirse con sus amigas, a quienes quien sabe si vería pronto, tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con las personas de su pasado, pero eso significaba que el tiempo que le quedaba con ellas se terminaría. No deseaba que el tiempo pasara.

Pero, como si fuera una maldición, el tiempo nunca deja de correr. Y muy pronto llego el tiempo de que todos lo estudiantes de Hogwarts cruzaran la pared que separaba al adén 9 ¾ del mundo muggle.

_**Llene de libros mi maleta, **_

_**también de fotos tuyas de antes,**_

_**dibuje tu sonrisa junto a la mía,**_

_**me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.**_

La castaña hizo una mueca mientras intentaba subir su baúl al tren, pesaba demasiado, de seguro era culpa de las decenas de libros que había empacado, pero no podía dejar sus preciados tesoros en casa. ¿Y si los llegaba a necesitar?

"Deja que te ayude"- le dijo una voz varonil que parecía muy amable.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para agradecerle la gentileza al muchacho, pero su cabello negro y sus anteojos la confundieron por un momento.

"Gra..gracias"- tartamudeo al extraño sonrojándose un poco por su error.

"Siempre es un placer ayudar a una bella dama"- le respondió él mientras le besaba la mano y de paso flirteaba con ella.

Cuando la muchacha reacciono el desconocido ya había desaparecido, subió al tren algo contrariada, no recordaba a aquel muchacho y su sonrisa parecía misteriosa.

Entonces se dedico a buscar un bacón vacía preguntándose si encontraría a algún conocido, no le había informado a nadie que volvería a Hogwarts, bueno a casi nadie.

_**Quiero estar a tu lado,**_

_**quiero mirarte y sentir,**_

_**quiero perderme esperando, **_

_**quiero quererte o morir.**_

Al estar de nuevo ahí, en el expreso Hogwarts, no podía dejar de recordar el pasado, mas bien la ultima vez que ambos habían tomado ese tren. No creía volver estar ahí, su corazón latía al saber que posiblemente él también estuviera ahí, quizás mas cera ce lo que imaginaba.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero estaba ansiosa por verle.

_**Y en el momento en que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,**_

_**la madrugada del veinte de enero saliendo del tren,**_

_**me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida,**_

_**y desde entonces te quiero te adoro y te vuelvo a querer.**_

Aun recordaba su triste expresión el día que viajaban en el tren después del quinto curso en Hogwarts, él estaba destrozado. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que lo podría perder muy fácilmente y quizás lo había hecho, pero le recuperaría, recuperaría a su mejor amigo.

_**Te perdí y no te perderé,**_

_**nunca más te dejare.**_

_**Te busque muy lejos de aquí,**_

_**te encontré pensando en mi.**_

"Aquí estas"- le dijo una voz desde la puerta, mientras ella apagaba el discman que había estado escuchando.

* * *

"Así que es cierto lo que se rumoreaba por el tren, no se como te atreves a traer tu sucia persona otra vez aquí"

Las palabras salieron siendo arrastradas de los labios de un apuesto rubio de ojos grises, sin duda herencia de la sangre black que corria por sus venas. Pero el resto de él recordaba bastante a su progenitor.

Draco Malfoy ya no era el niño mimado que habia sido la primera vez que subio al tren, ahora era un apuesto joven, que quizas podria arrancar el temor de algunos, pues había madurado en el ultimo año, despues de que su padre hubiese sido oficialmente declarado como Mortífago.

Pero sin duda no escamitaba en seguir molestando e insultando a los demás, sintiéndose superior.

Sin embargo la persona que se hayaba frente a él no se inmutaba ante sus palabras y mucho menos le temia. Sus ojos solo le miraban con frialdad.

"Que gusto verte Malfoy, creo que la proxima vez que vea a tu padre le mandare tus saludos"- le dijo para luego añadir- "O quizas tú le veas mas que yo ¿Te has unido ya a su Club del Té?"

El cuestionamiento sobre el supuesto ingreso del rubio a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes y mucho menos para el rubio, quien con la mesion de su padre perdio los estribos y cogio su varita.

Nadie supo como paso, pero Malfoy ni siquiera había logrado pronunciar una maldición cuando ya se hayaba en el piso inconciente.

"Yo creo que no, ni siquiera tienes el nivel de los principiantes"

Con esas palabras Harry Potter se fue caminado. De regreso en el colegio pensó con desdén buscando un compartimiento para alejarse de la mirada curiosa y los murmullos de los estudiantes Ya imagino que tendrán mucho que comentar el primer día de clases

Lo que el joven mago no sabía es que cuatro pares de ojos lo habían visto todo.

* * *

La castaña bajo temerosa del carruaje y se detuvo un instante para admirar el impotente castillo antes de subir las escaleras hasta la puerta.

Es extraño, pero parece que de nuevo estoy en casa

Se disponía a entrar al Gran Comedor pero una voz conocida la llamo, la linda bruja se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia quien la había llamado.

"Buenas tardes Profesora McGonnagall"- saludo alegremente la muchacha al encontrarse con su maestra favorita quien impartía Transformaciones y la Jefa de su casa.

"Me alegro mucho de verla de nuevo por aquí Srta. Granger"- le saludo cortésmente la animaga- " La verdad me gustaría que me acompañara a mi oficina para detallar sobre su reincorporación al colegio"

Hermione asintió y siguió a su profesora hasta su oficina.

"Supongo que se habrá encontrado con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros en el tren"- comentó la profesora mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

"Solo con Ginny, ha sido la única a quien le he informando sobre mi regreso"- le respondió la sonriente castaña recordando el rencuentro con la pelirroja en el tren.

"Entonces será realmente una noche de sorpresas"- murmuro la profesora mas para sí que para la Griffyndor.

"Lo dice por el regreso de Harry ¿no?"

"Entre otras cosas"- repuso la profesora restándole importancia, para después empezar a revolver los papeles en su escritorio- " Ciertamente su participación en el Instituto para Brujas de Salem fue lo que nosotros esperábamos, aunque hay ciertos reportes de conducta que me extrañan"- empezó la profesora mientras la chica sonreía ante la ultima parte- "Estoy segura de que esta capacita para continuar los cursos de séptimo grado, aunque realmente me da pena informarle que ha sido remplazada en su cargo de Prefecta por la Srta. Patil"

"No tiene importancia Profesora, realmente no tenía intención alguna de recuperarla"

"También recibimos la lista de las materias que va ha llevar según el resultado de sus TIMOS" – continuo- "Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO, Pociones, Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia; ¿Es esto correcto?"

" Así es profesora"

"Entonces mañana recibirá su horario junto con los demás estudiante"- le dijo levantándose- "Lo mejor será que nos dirijamos al Gran Comedor, la selección debe de haber terminado y el Director no podrá anunciar tu regresó si no estas ahí"

Un poco aturdida Hermione siguió a su profesora hasta las puertas del gran comedor.

Anunciar su regreso

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, a decir verdad se sentía nerviosa, era constante de lo mucho que había cambiado, no era la misma sabelotodo de hace un año.

" Espero que los traten con fraternidad durante su estancia en el colegio..."- las palabras de Dumbledore ya eran audibles y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente la castaña entro al recinto detrás de la profesora.

Fue conciente de que al su llegada las voces callaron y todas la miradas se posaron en ella.

"Ah si, me faltaba un anuncio por darles. "- dijo el Director al verla llegar- " Al igual que el señor Potter, a quien supongo yo todos ya habrán notado su presencia"- agrego seguramente haciendo alusión al incidente en el tren- " Se me hace muy grato informarles que la Señorita Hermione Granger, aquí presente, después un año de abandono en el que tubo una brillante estadía en el Instituto para Brujas de Salen, reingresan para su ultimo curso en Hogwarts. Espero que ambos sean recibidos calurosamente y se sienta en casa, como lo será este colegio para siempre. Creo que ahora puede dirigirse a la mesa donde los miembro de sus casa estarán deseosos por recibirla"

La castaña se dirigió a su antigua mesa entre los murmullos de los estudiantes quienes, sin duda alguna no la habían reconocido. Se sentó junto con Ginny quien le había guardado un lugar y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Aparte de la usuales banderas que representaban a cada una de las casa había otra en el que aparecía un extraño dragón chino y sentados en su misma mesa, había cuatro chicos con uniforme diferente al suyo, que se le hacían francamente familiares.

* * *

Cuando la vio entrar al gran comedor la había reconocido rápidamente, No podía entender ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí? Había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos, desde como había ido a sentarse al lugar junto a Ginny hasta como ahora habla con aquellos extraños sujetos extranjeros que habían llegado.

No retiro su mirada hasta que la chica, quien quizás lo había sentido, voltio su mirada a el y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron por un segundo hasta que él rompió el contacto visual para dirigir su mirada furiosa a la mesa de profesores.

Lo que vio entonces le hizo molestarse aun mas, como era obvio el director lo había estado observando y ahora le dirigía una de sus ridículas sonrisas.

¡Quería que esta maldita cena terminara ya!

El mismo pensamiento pasaba en ese momento por la mente de un joven pelirrojo, esto parecía una maldición, había escuchado los rumores del tren de que Harry Potter se hallaba a bordo y de la anécdota de que había noqueado a Malfoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no había sentido el suficiente aplomo para irle a buscar.

Tenía la impresión de que estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño y que su mamá no tardaría en ir a despertarlo pues se le hacia tarde para tomar el expreso. Pero no, no era así. Era la cena más extraña de inicio de cursos que habían tenido – incluyendo aquella ocasión en que el falso Moody apareció a medio discurso después de un rayo – primero la presencia casi fantasmal del que fuera su mejor amigo, luego la presentación de los estudiantes de intercambio y finalmente la aparición de Hermione.

A quien no hubiese podido reconocer sin la presentación de Dumbledore, su amiga había cambiado mucho, su ahora cabello completamente liso estaba sujeto en una coleta bien peinada, podía notar que la falda estaba un poco mas arriba de lo normal y la corbata mas abajo – efecto producido por los botones desabotonados que dejaban ver un dije de plata-.

Cuando la vio no pudo dejarse de preguntar acerca de quien era aquella joven que lucia los distintivos de su casa. Ahora estaba seguro de que su pequeña hermanita si estaba enterada del regreso de la castaña, ya buscaría la manera de vengarse...

Aun así esto parecía una maldición, al parecer los tres se habían sentado lo más lejos posible: él estaba sentado al principio de la mesa, Harry casi en medio y la castaña se hallaba al final de la misma.

El pelirrojo suspiro, nunca antes había deseado que una cena terminara rápido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su plato permanecía vació y de los deliciosos platillos exóticos – posiblemente en honor a los asiáticos- que tenía delante. Seria una pena desperdiciar tal banquete.

Así fue como se apresuro a llenar su plato de comida antes de que la cena terminara.

* * *

Momentos después Hermione se despidió de Ginny quien se disponía a llevar a los de primero a la sala en común, al parecer según la tradición familiar, la mas pequeña de los Wesley había conseguido la placa de Prefecta el año pasado.

Y se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor hacia la Torre de Griffyndor pero los calurosos saludos de sus compañeros se lo complicaban de sobremanera.

Cuando casi había logrado alcanzar la puerta una figura se le interpuso.

Harry James Potter llevaba la túnica mal puesta, su cabello había crecido mucho y estaba aun mas indomable, pero lograba cubrir en sus totalidad la cicatriz en forma de rayo que llevaba en la frente. Su altura también había aumentado, ya no era bajito, ella era alta para ser mujer y ahora él le sacaba casi media cabeza de altura.

Su rostro que ya había dejado casi todos los rasgos infantiles y ahora mostraban una mueca seria, casi acusadora.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunto directamente, al parecer sin emoción ninguna en el tomo de su voz.

Como si fuera por arte de magia todo movimiento a su alrededor ceso, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban pendientes de cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por los recién llegados. Y es que aparte de las palabras que el niño que vivó había cruzado con Draco Malfoy en el tren, no se había dirigido a hablar con nadie.

"Hola Harry, me da mucho gusto verte"- la castaña le saludo alegremente sin reparar en la pregunta que él moreno le había hecho y que ella había escuchado perfectamente bien- "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Te he hecho una pregunta"- reprendió esta frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La castaña alzó las cejas y analizo al muchacho con la mirada para después poner una mueca de decepción.

"Supongo que lo mismo que tú: estudiar ¿no?"- le respondió para luego volver a sonreír, Harry no se dio cuenta como paso pero entonces la chica se le acerco y se paro de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla- "Bueno me voy, quiero hablar con Ron, de seguro esta molesto"

Él se quedo parado ahí durante un segundo sin poder procesar los sucedido, cuando se dio la vuelta la castaña ya había desaparecido, conciente de que era objeto de varia miradas decidió dirigirse a la sala en común... por el camino largo.

* * *

Un rato despues la castaña se hayaba frente al retraro de la Señora Gorda recriminándose su despiste, había olvidado preguntarle a Ginny la contraseña.

"Ya te dije, sin contraseña no hay acceso" - le dijo la mujer de la pintura mirándola desconfiadamente.

"Sí lo sé"- respondió ella con desdén – "Tendré que esperar a alguien para entrar"

"¿Estas segura que esta es tú sala en común? No te recuerdo y pareces muy grande para ir a primero"

"¿Sabe si Ron Wesley ya entro?"- pregunto ignorando el ultimo retrato de la Señora Gorda

"¡Ah! Ya veo"- expreso alegremente el retrato alabando repentinamente su inteligencia- "Debes de ser otra de sus nuevas admiradoras"

"¿Admiradora?"- Hermione contuvo sus enormes ganas de poner los ojos en blanco- " Ah sí, ya me habían contado que fue la estrella de quidditch el año pasado"

"Supongo que has estado hablando mucho con Ginny en el transcurso del año ¿no?"

La chica se volteo y ahí estaba Ronald Wesley el capitán del equipo de quidditch, también había crecido bastante y también parecía molesto.

* * *

**Aburridas notas de la Autora:**

_Lo sé, lo sé, tardo bastante en postear los capítulos realmente lo siento espero hacerlos mas rápido, mañana mismo espero con el capitulo correspondiente a CCS, lo juro, espero subirlo para el fin de semana._

_Je, je, je._

_Para los rencuentros no soy muy buena uuU, pero me gusta ir lento con las relaciones¿No creen?_

_**Respuesta a los reviews del capitulo II de MCyOdF**_

_**Darkwolf **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Y por supuesto que va haber S&S ¿Puede haver un fic de Sakura sin S&S? Acerca de quien es más poderoso que quien, bueno como se explico en el primer capitulo la magia que ambobos utilizan es muy diferente –hablando de Harry y Shaoran – mas sin embargo ambos son de los magos y hechiceros mas poderosos –respectivamente- que existen. En cuanto a Sakura, posiblemente tenga la capacidad de superar al jefe del clan Li, pero aun no lo hace._

_**Dark Knigth **realmente lamento mucho la tardanza –aunque no soy de los autores mas tardos- ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar mas seguido, aunque aun no se si saldre de viaje. Espero no defraudarte._

_**Náyade **Sí al parecer la parte de HP es más oscura, pero para los orientalas tambien habra varios problemas. Y finalmente si fue cap de HP._

_**Hakari Katsuragi** jajajaja, definitivamente Mei nunca cambiara, acerca de rika no puedo negar ni afirmar nada, ojala que este cap te haya gustado._

_Chaoito._

_Dejen Review._

_Por cierto, HP, SCC y la canción 20 de enero de la OdVG pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta es solo una historia ficticia sin fines de lucro, hecha de fans para fans._


	4. Capitulo III

_(Va dp del Capitulo tres de McyOdF)_

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO III**

Para ser la primera noche en Hogwarts, los alumnos de séptimo curso de la casa de los leones se fueron a acostar ya muy avanzada la noche, y es que ¿Cada cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar con una compañera que acababa de pasar un año entero en el extranjero?

Realmente Hermione Jane Granger había cambiado bastante, no solo en aparecía física – hablando mas bien por pasar de tener un cabello enmarañado a uno completamente liso-, sino también en aptitud; se le notaba más abierta, más sociable, mas segura.

En breves horas la castaña contó anécdotas del Instituto para brujas de Salem, sobre como se manejaba el colegio; y la rivalidad con la escuela para magos que era vecina – oculta en un bosque cercano al pueblo norteamericano-. Y también recibió las ultimas sobre los acontecimientos en el colegio.

Durante toda la charla un joven pelirrojo la observó sentándose en el mismo circulo de los animados estudiante, pero lo mas lejos de ella posible; analizando sus facciones fríamente y reprimiendo toda esa ira que sentía.

Popo a poco la sala en común se fue vaciando, al final la más pequeña de los Wesley titubeaba entre quedarse en aquel lugar o ya irse a acostar; no sabía si dejar sola a su amiga con el cascarrabias de su hermano.

" Buenas noches Ginny "- le dijo Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos, era hora de hacerle frente a su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando su hermana hubo subido las escaleras, Ron se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a una de las ventana, hacia un rato, poco después de haberle dado la contraseña a la Señora Gorda no había podido hablar con ella por la inoportuna llegada del resto de sus compañeros de casa.

" Supongo que estas molesto"- afirmo la muchacha temerosa.

"¿Por qué había de estarlo?"- pregunto sarcásticamente el pelirrojo por amargura- " Después de todo no soy nadie importante como para que mis supuestos mejores amigos me avisaran que no volverían al colegio. "

" Las cosas no fueron así Ron"

" ¿A no? Ya sé, tu carta se perdió en el correo"- le corto él con rudeza- "Huiste, realmente no te creía tan cobarde"

"¿Huí¿Por qué habría de huir?"- le pregunto la castaña confundida y comenzando a impacientarse.

" No sé. Quizás te entro miedo después de lo de el departamento de misterios"- le respondió sin meditarlo – " Y decidiste abandonarnos, huir lo más lejos que pudieras del peligro, como una verdadera cobarde".

"¿Cobarde?"- repitió Hermione al límite – " No me fui por cobarde, me fui por que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí"

"¿A qué te refieres?"- le pregunto- "Vamos no te escuches, te fuiste por miedo"

"Sabes que, sí, sí fue por miedo"- acepto- " Pero créeme que no fue oír miedo a Voldemort y sus mortífago, fue por miedo de sentirme impotente. ¡Me hubiese vuelto loca sabiéndome en el mismo lugar que él, pero sin poder ayudarle! Realmente crees que para mí fue fácil, estoy seguro que hoy es la primera vez que lo vez desde cuando nos despedimos en King's Cross hace un año. ¡Tú no lo viste durante esas vacaciones en Grialmud Place!"

Ante esa confesión el pelirrojo se quedo sin habla y de pronto una odiosa claridad se fue formando en su mente.

"Así que todo tiene que ver con él"- murmuro con la voz seca sin saber como había quedado fuera del trío- " Por eso regresaste ¿Verdad? Porque sabias que él volvería"

Estas palabras la hicieron sentirse mal, sin embargo, en aquella época, le había prometido a Dumbledore no divulgar lo que ella sabía y no escribir en cartas la situación en el frente de guerra. Por eso no le había escrito a Ron, sabía que no lograría esconderle al pelirrojo su preocupación y sabía que este era lo suficientemente insensato para contarle lo que pasaba en la Orden del Fénix, o bueno, de lo poco que él se enterara, pues desde el aislamiento del joven Potter, el pelirrojo no había vuelto a pisar el Cuartel General.

Por ello tan bien solo se había mantenido en contacto con Ginny, para saber lo que sucedía en el colegio, su amiga había estado desconcertada cuando, en su primera carta, Hermione le dijo que no deseaba que le contara los sucesos de la Guerra.

Sin embargo, la castaña no tubo tiempo de responderle al pelirrojo, pues este se dirigió como un autóctona a su habitación.

* * *

Hacia tiempo que no recorría esos pasillos, era extraño, en lo que ahora parecía una viada pasada había anhelado regresar al castillo después de cada vera, ahí se sentía en casa; pero ahora todo era diferente, no le producía ninguna emoción estar ahí, más bien se sentía prisionero.

Sus pasos sonaban contra el piso, caminaba descuidadamente con la varita encendida en una mano y el Mapa del Medeorador en la otra, sin importarle que lo encontraran rondando el castillo después del toque de queda; perder puntos para Griffyndor carecía de importancia, no era mas que una niñería.

Finalmente los letreros del mapa le indicaron que había llegado a donde se dirigía, después de un gemido de incredulidad entro al despacho asignado al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y ahí se encontraba él, con una sonrisa de dobles intenciones y bebiendo de una tasa humeante.

" No cree que es muy tarde para que este rondando en el castillo señor Potter"- le dijo intentado parecer gracioso, pero el gesto hosco de su interlocutor hizo desistir al licántropo- "Sabía que vendrías a verme"

" ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto el niño-que-vivió sin rodeos.

" Pues soy el asesor del profesor de DCAO, como menciono el director durante la cena"- le respondió mientras se servía mas de un espeso liquido café oscuro en su tasa- "¿Quieres chocolate?"

" No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero"- le reprendió el joven sin ningún tono particular en su voz.

" Ya veo"- se rindió el antiguo Medeorador – " Pues yo estoy aquí para seguir tu entrenamiento y el joven Wesley sigue siendo tu pareja en las misiones ¿O es que acaso crees que Dumbledore iba a dejar perdieras tu forma?"

Con la breve información del hombre lobo el muchacho sintió que su estadía en Hogwarts no sería tan mala como lo que había pensado. Aunque aun había algo que le molestará.

"¿Y ella?"

"¿Ella?"- pregunto a su vez Lupin intentando no delatarse, pues no había nadie en todo el colegio que no se hubiese dado cuenta del intercambio de palabras con la recién reintegrada leona.

"Me refiero a Hermione"- le aclaro el antagonista del innombrable con impaciencia.

"¿Cómo lo podría saber yo?"- le respondió sin mentir del todo.

Ya que al parecer el nuevamente Profesor Lupin no le iba aclarar el tema –que le ponía irrazonablemente tenso- decidió desviar su conversación por otro lado para enterarse de la situación actual de la Orden frente a los Mortífagos y el Ministerio.

Aunque hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención al licántropo, al parecer el joven no estaba en sus cinco, puesto que no hizo reparo alguno en los cuatro orientales que habían llegado al colegio.

* * *

" Esos no fueron mortífagos" – aseguro la aurora jadeando un poco.

" Sí, no eran magos habituales"- respondió su compañero mientras cojeaba un poco – " ¿Pero no entiendo que hacían en territorio mortífago?"

La joven descendiente de la familia Black – por lado materno – ultimaba detalles para salir de aquel lugar, después de aquella desastrosa ronda. Y es que el y su compañero habían intentado interceptar a lo que parecía un grupo de mortífagos comunes, pero al final ellos fueron los cazados. Los supuestos mortífagos se movían con gran agilidad y sus hechizos eran simplemente extraños, habían tenido suerte en escapar.

" ¿Serían humanos?" – se pregunto Tonks cuando ya estaban a salvo.

"No lo sé"- respondió su compañero, mientras que la chica de cabello color chicle pensaba en que tenía que hacer un informe sobre lo ocurrido a la Orden.

* * *

" Debes regresar a Salem"- le dijo a manera de orden el muchacho de cabellos azabache.

La linda castaña, quien contemplaba la luna después de que su amigo pelirrojo se perdiera escaleras arriba, dio un respingo y se giro para observar a su interlocutor.

Harry James Potter apretaba fuertemente su puño, había escuchado las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo, aquella chiquilla estaba ahí por culpa del vejete loco. Ella debía de regresar a donde pertenecía.

" Todo esta en orden allá, quizás se me necesiten mas aquí"- le contesto sin perder el buen humor- " Además, realmente quiero obtener los EXTASIS; como la directora de Salem me dejara presentar mis exámenes en Salem también, obtendré la acreditación de mis estudios en dos continentes."

El muchacho de la cicatriz hizo a un lado la ultima explicación de la castaña, que aunque podría tener valides por su forma de ser, sabía que era mas bien un pretexto.

"Mañana mismo regresaras a Salem"- repitió con voz autoritaria.

La castaña frunció el ceño ante las palabras del joven y acorto la distancia que los separaba para quedar a 30 centímetros, auque tubo que alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarle la cara.

" Honestamente Harry, no sé quien te crees ti para darme ordenes"- le reclamo la castaña con irritación, de la manera que -hace algún tiempo-, ponía al chico en meditación, pero que ahora no tenia ningún efecto en él.

" No seas testadura Granger"

"No, aquí el testadura eres tu Potter"- le respondió esta remarcando el apellido- "No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi"

El niño-que vivió vio desaparecer la figura femenina por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones para chicas.

* * *

Bostezo, bostezo...

Primer día de escuela, realmente era difícil volver después de pasar todo el verano vegetando. Casi todos los alumnos que visitaban el gran comedor aquella mañana pensaban lo mismo, pero no todos lo comentaban tan alto como Ron.

"¡Oh vamos Ron!"- le dijo su hermana arrebatándole el horario al capitán del equipo de quidditch– "¡Además, solo tienes dos clases hoy!"

"Sí, pero será con la adivina infortunios de la libélula y el traidor de tu hermano"- le respondió con sorna haciéndola reír.

"¡Buenos días!" – saludo una voz alegre de quien había pasado de largo a cierto muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos verdes sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

" Me pareció haber oído un zumbido" – le dijo Ron a su hermana para no contestar al saludo de la castaña.

"¡Buenos días Hermione!"- le respondió la pelirroja ganándose la mirada de "traidora" de su hermano – "Aquí esta tú horario, lo salve de una jarra de jugo de naranja"

"Muchas gracia"- le respondió Hermione dejando su desayuno para poder aprenderse su horario, bueno hay algunas cosas se pueden cambiar.

"Ahora vengo"- se disculpo minutos después Ginny – "Tengo un asunto que hablar con Luna"

"Realmente lo siento Ron"- le dijo la castaña a su amigo quien ya iba con su cuarto plato de cereal- " Realmente lamento no haberme despedido, no haber escrito y de repente aparecer aquí sin previo aviso. Tienes razón, fui muy cobarde, tenía miedo. Pero tienes que comprenderme, no fue temor a los mortífagos, fue temor a lo que sería capaz de hacer si me quedaba, fue la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada, de que Harry se destruyera tan lejos y tan cerca de mí"

"¿Y ahora puedes hacer algo?"- le pregunto el muchacho que había dejado de comer.

"Eso espero"

Ron se volteo para ver al otro miembro del trío dorado que en aquel momento partía de ahí sin volverse atrás.

"Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes"- le dijo.

"Pero lo podemos intentar"- le respondió la muchacha con optimismo – "¿Y que clase tienes ahora?"

"Adivinación"- respondió este volviendo su atención al desayuno.

" Yo tengo Aritmancia"- le dijo la castaña después de un sonido de incredulidad – "Supongo que nos veremos en pociones"

" No" – respondió haciendo una mueca- " No estoy tan idiota como para ver a Snivellus por gusto"

Por cuidado a su amistad recién reintegrada Hermione prefirió no replicar al ultimo comentario, pero eso no evito que apurara al pelirrojo para que no llegara tarde a clase.

* * *

Un molesto Harry Potter acomodaba sus libros en su mochila, esa mañana no se sentía de muy buen humor, y el ver a sus dos ex-mejores amigos platicando felices aquella mañana no hizo mucho por mejorarlo.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches le hacho una ultima mirada al dormitorio de los alumnos de séptimo, aquella que habían ocupado desde el primer curso, y salió para dirigirse a su clase de herbologia.

Camino por los pasillo del colegio sin dirigirles ni una mirada a quienes pasaban por su lado, sabiendo muy bien que era el objetos de todos los murmullos de sus compañeros.

Al parecer, el sol en aquel día no estaba en su máxima majestuosidad, como pudo notar al salir a los terrenos del colegio rumbo a los invernaderos, llego muy a tiempo, aunque todos los alumnos y la profesora ya se encontraban adentro.

" Buenos días Potter"- saludo la profesora Sprout a su mudo estudiante- " ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Lombottom?"

La mirada esmeralda recorrió meticulosamente todos los ahí reunidos, varios Hufflepuff, un par de Ravenclaw, uno de los sujetos orientales, Finnigan y Neville Lombottom, este ultimo sentado en la primera fila de su asignatura favorita.

Sin una sola palabra tomo asiento y se dispuso a escuchar la clase, que empezó con un breve discurso sobre los EXTASIS, cuya mención no fue bien recibida por los estudiantes.

Posteriormente mando a Lombottom a repartir un espécimen de una extraña plata por pareja, después de una breve explicación sus propiedades, pidió a los alumnos que cambiaran de maceta la planta.

" Ten cuidado con los tallos"- le aconsejo Neville, quien le había tocado como compañero- "Son muy delicados"

En este momento Harry se le quedo viendo a Lombottom fijamente, analizándolo fríamente con la mirada y poniendo terriblemente nervioso a su compañero.

"¿Qué hubieses hecho tú en mi lugar?"

La cara del muchacho describió completamente el desconcierto que le producía las primeras palabras que el de cabello azabache le dirigía.

"No entiendo a que te refieres"- le confesó.

" ¿Como serías tú si fueras yo?"

" ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi eso?"

" Sabes hay veces que envidio tu ignorancia y tu suerte"

El sonido de la campana provoco que el niño que vivió dejara sin respuestas a su azorado compañero.

* * *

A la hora de la comida el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de ruidosos estudiantes que aprovechaban el momento para charlar con sus compañeros sobre lo que no habían podido hablar acerca de sus vacaciones, su perspectiva ante la primera mañana de clases o sus quejas acerca de las tareas que ya les habían encargado.

Si no fuera por que el equipo de quidditch estaba reunido, este ultimo seria el tema de conversación del guardián de Griffyndor que estaba muy ocupado planeando las nuevas tácticas con el resto para darse cuenta de la ausencia de una castaña, el misterioso niño que vivió y el director del colegio.

Albus Dumbledore se había saltado la primera comida del año, no era la primera vez que faltaba a una, pero nunca a la primera; sin embargo la situación lo hacia necesario. El informe de uno de los miembros de la Orden lo tenía preocupado.

Al parecer, otra vez Voldemort le había tomado la delantera, pero él no tenía nada más que esperar. Ya había investigado a sus nuevos estudiantes, cosa que había sido difícil y todavía no conseguía toda la información acerca de ellos, pero prefería que ellos dieran el primer paso.

El oriente era orgulloso.

Se había sorprendido mucho con lo que había descubierto, no se esperaba tanto, como le gustaría poder charlar abiertamente con ellos. Quizás tres de ellos serían fáciles de abordar, pero tenía la impresión que el joven Li no se lo haría fácil.

Xiong Lang Li, realmente era todo un personaje, pese a su corta edad.

Al parecer en esta época varios jóvenes no tenían la oportunidad de vivir sin deberes. ¿Por qué el destino ocasionaba que algunos de ellos tuviesen responsabilidades que algunos adultos jamás podrían desempeñar?

La preocupada mirada miel de su acompañante lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y recordar, por que lo había mandado ha llamar.

" Remus, tengo la impresión de que la cosa no tardara en empeorar"- le confeso al licántropo – " Te ruego que me ayudes a pasar la voz para que se están con cuidado, las personas con quienes se toparon Tonks y su compañero son muy poderosas, y si son lo que me temo..."

El director dejo al aire el final de su frase y el joven profesor se dirigió a cumplir con lo que se le había pedido con una creciente preocupación; el director del colegio se veía mas cansado que nunca.

* * *

Bill Wesley vio entrar a su primer estudiante con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el borde de la ventana y la recién llegada se sentaba frente a el en el escritorio después de responderle con otra sonrisa. Aun faltaran varios minutos para el comienzo de la clases.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día de escuela?"- le pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo.

"Estuvo... particular"- le respondió la castaña sin poder definirlo.

" ¿Particular?"- repitió enarcando las cejas – " Pues que clases tuviste"

" Aritmancia y doble de pociones con Slytherin"

" Vaya y Snape se comporto como un dragón con los Griffyndor"- dijo el pelirrojo creyendo entender.

" No"- respondió la castaña divertida – "Pero le hizo la vida de cuadritos a la joven oriental"

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto con sorpresa- " Y yo que pensé que se las iba a tomar con Harry" –ante la visible desaparición de la sonrisa de la castaña agrego – "¿Sucedió algo?"

" Tú compañero de aventuras es un verdadero idiota"- le contesto con irritación.

" ¿Qué hizo ahora?"- pregunto con diversión.

" ¡Se cree con el suficiente derecho de mandarme de vuelta a Salem!"

" Hablando de ello¿No tienes algo muy importante que hacer haya?"- pregunto de nuevo, pero al ver la creciente furia de la castaña continuo – "No es que no sea un placer ver a tan hermosa mujer todos los días"

"Mis amigas lo tendrán todo controlado"- le respondió mas dulcemente la castaña después de oír el cumplido, pero la sonrisa no había vuelto a su rostro.

" Y respecto a Potter, estoy seguro que no te rendirás con tan poco"- el pelirrojo había puesto las manos en los hombros de Hermione – " Tienes que ser mas testadura que él"

La sonrisa volvió inmediatamente a los labios de la castaña, pero se desvaneció unos momentos después al escuchar la siguiente frase:

"No creo que sea conveniente que alguien llegase a ver a un profesor y una alumna en un momento tan dulce"- gruño una voz helada desde la puerta para luego dirigirse ruidosamente al fondo de la clase para tomar asiento.

Después de soltar a la castaña Bill pudo observar como en su mirada aparecía melancolía mientras observaba al muchacho de la cicatriz sacar un libro de maleficios de su mochila para leerlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Será mejor que tomes asiento Hermione, la clase no tarda en comenzar"- le aconsejo sin poder decirle nada más por la presencia de Harry Potter.

La linda castaña tomo asiento en primera fila sin saber que esta clase seria igual de "particular" como las demás, y es que ¿Acaso los orientales tomarían todas sus lecciones con los Griffyndor?

* * *

"¿Y que tal tu primer día de regreso a Hogwarts?"

Hermione sonrió cansadamente ¿Acaso todo el mundo le iba a preguntar lo mismo¿Desde cuando las personas en Hogwarts le prestaban tanta atención? Parvati y Lavander se acababan de ir a la Sala en común. Aunque realmente ella quería hablar con su amiga pelirroja sobre su primer día.

" Bien"- respondió solamente, mejor que ella tomara el rumbo de la conversación, estaba algo cansada.

"Oye ¿Es cierto que Snape castigo a la chica de intercambio?"- pregunto de pronto al ver entrar a la susodicha al Gran Comedor para cenar, con una cara que no era principalmente de alegría.

" Sí, acaso todo el mundo esta enterado"

"Esto es Hogwarts amiga"- alboroto su compañera.

" Este día tuve todas las clases con ellos"- le contó la castaña- " Hiragizawa estuvo en mi clase de Aritmancia ¿Sabes que solo tomamos el curso él, Terry Bott, Ernie Macgmillan, Blaise Zabine y yo?"

"Hay que suerte, ya me gustaría tomar un curso yo sola con alguno de ellos"

" Pero Ginny, yo creí que tú..."

"Chisst"- la calló rápidamente- " No digas eso, si Ron se llegara a enterar; y ahora con Bill aquí..."

"¡Hola!"

El saludo las hizo saltar, pero al voltear vieron un par de amables ojos verdes observándolas.

"¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? Mis compañeros no hacen mas que molestar"- ante la sonrisa de Sakura Kinomoto las muchachas no se pudieron negar.

"Claro, siéntate"

"¿Estaban hablando de tus hermanos?"- le pregunto la oriental a Ginny.

" Sí, Ginny teme que se enteren de cierta cosa"- respondió una burlesca castaña ante la furiosa mirada de su amiga.

" ¡Ah! Un chico"- adivino rápidamente la antigua card captor sorprendiendo a sus nuevas amigas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto la pelirroja alarmada.

"Lo que sucede es que yo tengo un hermano que también es terriblemente celoso y sobre protector"- respondió haciendo alusión al molesto de su hermano Touya- "Estoy segura que ahora se siente muy molesto porque no puede vigilarme, pero estoy segura que todos los hermanos mayores son así"

" Bueno, pero es que Ginny se tiene que cuidar con de seis hermanos mayores"

Ante la afirmación de Hermione la joven oriental puso una muy graciosa cara de confusión.

"Bueno, dejemos de hablar de pestes y porque mejor no me comentas ¿Qué te ha parecido Hogwarts?"- cambio de tema la pelirroja que estaba algo incomoda.

Sakura puso cara pensativa para luego soltar.

"¡Genia! Con todo y Snape"- afirmo alegremente provocando que sus amigas se cayeran de su asiento- "Me parece que la magia occidental es muy interesante, aunque he de confesar que estoy muy agotada"- agrego después mas seriamente.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio.

" ¿Qué tal te pareció la señorita Kinomoto?"- pregunto Bill horas mas tarde mientras se encontraba tumbado en el piso después de una cansada sección de entrenamiento, siempre que entrenaba contra Potter terminaba hecho trizas, le causaba gracia ser su maestro en el colegio.

"Se ve que la hechicera tiene potencial"- respondió este sin darle importancia.

"Por cierto, hay algo que te quiero decir y que no te lo dije antes por temor de que me mandaras la enfermería durante el entrenamiento"

" ¿Y que es?- pregunto sin emoción alguna.

" Eres un grandísimo idiota"- le dijo levantándose del piso – "Y ahora será mejor que regresas a tu sala en común que ya se esta haciendo tarde"

* * *

_**Tediosas Notas de la Autora:**_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! _

_Para empezar –como ya se me hizo costumbre- perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un problema con el internet ¬¬, no sabrán que susto me pegue por que no tengo forma de guardar mis archivos de la computadora, ni quemador ni para disquete, así que me negué a escribir durante esa época porque no sabía si lo iba a poder publicar y me daba un no se que escribir y luego tener que volver a escribir (Como me paso con mi primer fic de Sakura el cual perdí ¡Antes de subir el ultimo capitulo!)._

_Pero no me miren feo, que aproveche el tiempo, para hacer los horarios de los personajes, bueno me refiero a los 8 personajes principales –aunque faltan dos- pero hacer el de Ginny y Luna no venía al caso. Si los quieren me dicen._

_Y bueno aquí ya esta un nuevo capitulo de Harry Potter, al parecer Sakura ya se hizo popular en Hogwarts, si quieren saber sobre el fatídico primer día de la japonesa en la escuela de magos lean el capitulo correspondiente a CCS que espero Dios mediante terminar antes del viernes (tomando en cuenta que lo empiezo mañana)_

_**Respondiendo Reviews:**_

_**Dark knight: **Hola, me parece que este cap sí esta algo chico, muchas gracias por leer¡Espero que te guste!_

Darkwolf: mmmm ¿Por qué Sakura se comporta así con Shaoran? Por que es su jefé, bueno más o menos, Sakura fue "adoptada" por el clan Li, pues es una Hechicera demasiado poderosa y así estaria protegida de ciertas costumbres de los clanes, ahora bien Sakura es la primera Sacerdotisa del clan, que es muy importante en la jerarquia y la hace intocable. Pero Shaoran sige siendo el jefe de la familia y es un jefe demasiado severo. 

_**Náyade**: bueno supongo que este capitulo salio ameno, realmente no te confies los capitules ccs tambien tendran algunos temas fuerte, quizas mas que el de HP._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos._

_Chaoito!_


	5. Capitulo IV

_(Esto va dp del cap 4 de MCyOdF ¿Ya lo leyeron?)_

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO IV**

Era más de media noche en el Castillo de Hogwarts, una hermosa luna -que aun no estaba llena- flotaba en el oscuro cielo, acompañada de un puñado de estrellas, observaba su reflejo en la aguas del lago.

El lugar parecía estar totalmente en calma, puesto que siendo media semana los estudiantes deberían de estar durmiendo, sin embargo una luz en una de las ventanas del castillo indicaba lo contrario, indicaba que no todos sus ocupantes descansaban en paz.

En uno de los tantos salones del castillo, se realizaba una reunión secreta. ¿Acaso eran estudiantes traviesos los que se trasnochaban? No, la respuesta es no.

La tensión en dicha habitación estaba muy cargada, pues un par de personas nunca lograrían ceder ante sus diferencia, nunca hasta que alguno de los dos muriera, aunque ahora se trataran con distante cortesía.

Una joven bruja de cabello ¿verde? Sonreía ante la tensión, mientras que un mago observaba cansadamente la situación: primero James, luego Sirius y ahora Harry. Tendría que hallar la forma de hacerles entender que ambos ya estaban en el mismo bando.

De hecho los pensamientos del licántropo eran ciertos, después de todo se encontraban en una reunión extra oficial de la Orden del Fénix.

Durante todo el informe de Tonks unos ojos oscuros no se despegaban de la figura de cierto estudiante. Ese chiquillo ahora volvía ha estudiar en el colegio, por lo tanto, en teoría, le podría bajar mil puntos por encontrarse ahí ahora, pero no, no porque él era el grandioso Harry Potter, el intocable.

"¿Entonces dices que los aurores se los han encontrado ya varias veces?"- pregunto un pelirrojo a la bruja de cabello violeta.

"Así es"- contesto un mago calvo con un arete en la oreja, en lugar de su joven compañera- "Hasta ahora no han lastimado gravemente a nadie, pero su forma de atacar es realmente particular"

"Dumbledore cree que no tienen ordenes de matar"- agrego el licántropo.

"Dumbledore siempre sabe mas de lo que aparenta"- le corto el mas joven de los presentes con voz un poco irritada- "¿No me dirás que no tiene una idea de quienes se trata?"

"No pienso negar eso"- respondió Lupin conciliadoramente- " Pero el sabe lo que hace"

"Casi siempre"- volvió a interrumpir el molesto Harry- "Pero no me agrada que nos use como marionetas para averiguar cosas"

"A mi me parece emocionante, realmente me gustaría saber como son nuestros misteriosos oponentes"- dijo Bill- "¿A caso no querías una misión fuera del colegio?

Su pareja de equipo emitió un breve gruñido de aceptación.

"Entonces creo que eso es todo"- dijo en un susurro Snape- "Yo ya me retiro, hay quienes sí se toman en serio sus otras obligaciones"

Cuando el profesor de Pociones se retiro en ese momento varias de las personas del salón dieron un largo suspiro de alivio, odiaban la guerra fría de sus dos sombríos compañeros.

" Oye Harry"- le llamo la bruja imprudentemente- "Y ¿Cómo es tener a Snape de nuevo como maestro?"

La mirada que este le dirigió dio a entender que no le había agrado la pregunta.

"Pues Hermione dice que Snape simplemente lo ignora y la ha tomado contra su compañera de clase, una de los jóvenes estudiantes"- respondió el pelirrojo como si nada ante el silencio de su compañero.

"No deberías de tener tanta familiaridad para con tus estudiante Wesley"- murmuro el joven visiblemente molesto – " Como ya no se va a tratar nada importante me paso a retirar, me hay dejado una composición de transformaciones que no he podido terminar"- agrego con una media sonrisa, como de quien no comprende algo y se retirar.

"Saben es espeluznante, pero se esta pareciendo mucho a nuestro sombrío profesor"- comento en broma la bruja.

"Tiene todo el derecho, pero ya se esta trabajando en eso"- le dijo el licántropo mientras terminaba su tasa de chocolate caliente- " Pero no repitas eso frente a esos dos"- le advirtió divertido.

"Realmente no veo mucho avance, es un cabeza hueca"

A estas alturas el resto de las personas en el aula no entendían lo que Remus y Bill decían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la sala común de Griffyndor estaba hecha un gran alboroto, Ginny tuvo gran dificultad para llegar al panel de aducios y saber de que se trataba.

FIN DE SEMANA EN HOSMEADE

¡Vaya, no hacia ni quince días que habían entrado a clases y ya tenían una salida al pueblo¡Genial!

La dificultad para entrar se duplico al salir, pero pudo distinguir a una cabeza castaña que en ese momento bajaba las escalera, así que la llamo con una mano.

"¿Adivina que?"- le dijo felizmente cuando Hermione llego hasta donde se encontraban.

"¿Te compraste un nuevo vestido?"- pregunto su amiga sin mucho animo.

"Por supuesto que no"- le replico la castaña torciendo la boca ante el desinterés de la castaña- "¡Fin de semana en Hosmeade!"

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Sí"- respondió la pelirroja alegremente- "Y se me ocurrió que como anteayer fue el día de tu cumpleaños, lo podemos festejar"

A Hermione no le alegro mucho la idea, pero lo que sucedía es que cierta persona parecía haber olvidado el día de su cumpleaños y dicha persona se hallaba en ese momento casi junto a ellas. Paso a su lado, como ya era su costumbre sin saludar.

Unos momentos mas tarde ambas alumnas se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunado, cuando dos somnolientas personas llegaron a sentarse junto a ellas. Como si estuviesen programadas tomaron cereal, le echaron algo de leche y comenzaron a comer sin ganas. A estas alturas sus amigas ya estaban preocupadas.

"¿Pero que le pasa hoy?"- pregunto a Ginny aterrorizada por que su hermano no comía sus tres raciones habituales.

"Anoche me acosté un poco tarde"- respondió Sakura que había hecho amistad con las dos chicas- "Estaban entrenando"

Hemione no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar entrenar ¿Qué? Por que el pelirrojo tomo un momento para dar su explicación.

"A mi anoche me despertó Harry, llego muy tarde e hizo mucho ruido para acostarse, parecía molesto. Aunque creo que fui el único que me di cuenta."

"¿Pero no esta prohibido pasearse de noche?"- pregunto una ya, al parecer, despierta Sakura.

"Uno tiene sus medios"- se limito ha responderle Hermione.

"Pareces haber escuchado a un murumo"- se escucho decir a una voz ausente al pelirrojo que seguía como sonámbulo, pero en ese momento se enderezo.

"Buenos días Luna"- le saludo la castaña sin atender la mención del cierto bicho, mientras observaba suspicazmente a su amigo pelirrojo.

"Es hora de Transformaciones"- se limito a decir la rubia a la pelirroja.

Ron no volvió a comer hasta que cuando las dos chicas de sexto curso se habían retirado, la hechicera comento.

"Esa chica es algo extraña"

"No, solo un poco extravagante"

"Oye, no he visto a tus amigos"- le dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema, mientras la maestra castaña ponía esa expresión de no comprender ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

"Desayunaron temprano"- respondió la hechicera mientras pensaba en la capacidad de aparente inagotabilidad del Jefe del Clan Li, pues la noche anterior había entrenado artes marciales con ella y ella se senita aun cansada- "Yo tampoco he visto a Potter"

Hermione se limito a encoger los hombros con aparente desinterés y los tras muchachos se dirigieron a su clase de encantamientos. La clase parecía transcurrir normalmente, casi nadie se dio cuenta que cierta castaña no parecía participar como normalmente lo hacia.

Después de su intercambio de palabras con Bill en la primera clase de DCAO y una charla animada con el profesor Lupin; la muchacha había intentado acercarse a el joven de cabello azabache que se encontraba sentado a unas bancas de ella, sin mucho existió, pero también ese miércoles...

**Flash Back**

Varias lechuzas aterrizaron frente al lugar donde la bruja mas inteligente del colegio tomaba su desayuno aquella mañana. En su hermoso rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al ver los presentes que sus amigas y amigos de estados unidos le enviaban en aquel día.

Había recibido un hermoso conjunto de parte de Fer, unos aretes con sus dije de parte de Joe y una poción de parte de Alex. Sin embargo, había sentido una mirada verde penetrante en la nuca cuando abrió una caja donde había una rosa blanca cristalizada.

Los hermanos Wesley – Ron y Ginny – también le dieron sus regalos, Bill le obsequio un amuleto egipcio después de su clase y Lupin una caja de chocolates. Sakura se había disculpado mil veces, pues no sabia que era su cumpleaños y estaba muy apenada.

Hiragizawa había besado su mano como todo un caballero y la había felicitado con una sonrisa, que por primera vez sintió del todo honesta; Song había hecho una burda imitación de su amigos y hasta el joven Li le había murmurado un seco "Felicidades".

**Fin del Flash Back**

De hecho varias personas la habían felicitado aquel día; y, como Parvati le comento con un deje de celos, por lo general fueron chicos – para vergüenza suya que había tenido que soportar la mirada burlona de Ginny y el gruñido de su hermano para alejarlos todo el día-.

Pero él la había ignorado olímpicamente todo el día.

Cuando la clase termino salió rápidamente del salón para seguir a Harry Potter, quien siempre encontraba la manera de ser el primero en salir y desaparecer de inmediato.

"Harry, espera"- le dijo al alcanzarlo, no sabía como decirle, pero tenía que ser rápido por que si no llegaría tarde a Historia de Magia.

La mirada esmeralda se clavo en ella y contra toda expectativa detuvo su marcha para escucharla.

"Eh, bueno"- se sentirá tan tonta, pero quizás le sirviera para despejar- " Mañana es salida a Hosmeade y bueno Ginny creyó que seria bueno aprovecharlo para celebrar mi cumpleaños que fue el miércoles"- agrego con un deje de reclamo.

"Tengo otra cosa que hacer"- le respondió sin inmutarse para luego alejarse por el pasillo, mientras la castaña lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

¡Al diablo con Harry Potter!

* * *

"¿Fiesta en Hosmeade?"- pregunto Sakura mientras perdían el tiempo en un pasillo.

"Sí, conseguí que Bill me reservara un cuarto aparte en las tres escobas"- comentaba Ginny emocionada – "Oye Hermione ¿Ya se lo comentaste a Harry?"

"Sí, pero al parecer no puede"

"Mmmmm, entonces al parecer solo será una fiesta para chicas"- resolvió Ginny.

"¿Y yo que?"- pregunto su hermano

"Tú podrás salir con una de tus tantas admiradoras"- le corto su hermana.

"Sí no te preocupes además son ellas las que se pierden de nuestra adorable presencia"- le consoló Hiragizawa saludando a un par de chicas que pasaban por allí mientras Ron gruñía con fastidio- " Y si son solo chicas la pequeña Sakura tiene mi permiso"

Shaoran que escuchaba con desinterés recargado en una pared levanto una ceja mientras la Maestra de las Cartas sonreía forzadamente llena de vergüenza.

" Ya casi es hora de pociones"- dijo de pronto Song- " Será mejor que nos vayamos o Snape nos dará problemas"

Ante la mención del desagradable profesor la hechicera puso cara de resignación mientras acompañaba a sus amigos camino a las mazmorras dejando atrás a un pelirrojo con sonrisa burlona.

* * *

La pelea estaba muy pareja, en definitiva aquellos extraños sujetos eran muy buenos en lo suyo, realmente les estaban dando muchos problemas. Su forma de pelear era bastante sorprendente.

Harry James Potter apenas y se pudo hacer a un lado cuando una daga se clavo en el árbol frente al cual había estado parado; pero aprovecho el movimiento de su oponente para lanzarle un Experlliarmus y lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás dejándolo inconsciente. Entonces fue cuando sintió como un tornado de aire lo alzaba.

A Bill le iba un poco peor, los hechizos que le lanzaban sus dos oponentes eran completamente extraños y el escudo que formaba con su varita no era suficiente para detenerlo. Afortunadamente no lo habían atacado físicamente, pero ya estaba muy agotado.

Los encantamientos que aquellos sujetos le lanzaban le recordaban un poco a los de los antiguos egipcios y eso le daba una idea. Cuando aún trabajaba para el banco mágico rompiendo maldiciones, había aprendido un par de hechizos antiguos...esperaba recordar las palabras.

Con su primer oponente noqueado y ya de nuevo en tierra firme, después de haber estudiado los movimientos contrarios, al niño que vivió no se le hizo muy difícil defenderse del segundo rápidamente, justo para ver como cierto pelirrojo le lanzaba una llamarada a su oponente.

"Avada kedabra"- la maldición asesina detuvo a el ultimo oponente en pie que se disponía a decapitar al pelirrojos mientras este se recuperaba del hechizo.

"Gracias"- dijo Bill cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

"Con esta ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he salvado el pellejo"

En definitiva al mayor le hacia gracia que fuera el maestro de defensa del niño que vivió. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle a su compañero, pues una repentina ráfaga de viento los puso en alerta.

No fueron capaces de ven nada hasta que el viento se detuvo y una figura apareció de la noche, su cabello era negro azulado y vestía exóticamente, la cara no era visible.

"Fue un gran espectáculo, mi señor estará complacido con mi reporte. Hay que tener cuidado con el elegido"- fueron las palabras del misteriosos personaje antes de desaparecer del mismo modo, junto con los cuerpos de sus oponentes.

* * *

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche del sábado, o quizás debería de decir la madrugada del domingo. Y la joven sacerdotisa miraba con expresión aterrada la casa que se alzaba frente a ella.

"Pero dicen que está encantada"- argumento a sus compañeras.

"No, no lo esta"- le respondió Hermione entre divertida y exasperada por la situación.

"Además es la mejor manera que tenemos para llegar al colegio sin ser descubiertas"- argumento la pelirroja, mientras cierta rubia tatareaba una canción.

Aun sin estar del todo convencida, Sakura siguió a sus tres amigas al interior del al casa, ya dentro observo con sorpresa el túnel que, según ellas, conducía al colegio.

"¿Hacen esto muy a menudo?"- se animo a preguntar.

"Por supuesto que no"- respondió Hermione.

La fiesta "Solo para chicas" se había extendido mucho mas que lo planeado, antes de comenzar Hermione le había dado un tour por el pueblo a la oriental mientras Ginny ultimaba detalles. Habían asistido unas cuantas chicas de sexto y séptimo curso. Pero al final solo habían quedado la cumpleañera, Ginny, Luna y Sakura.

Ahora las cuatro muchacha caminaban semi encogidas por el túnel que conectaba la Casa de los Gritos al Sauce Boxeador, cuando de repente la hechicera que cerraba el grupo dio un fuerte grito saltando sobre Hermione: Algo le había tomado la mano.

"Lumux"- dijo una voz, pues con la confusión había caído la oscuridad en el túnel. Pero el hecho de ver una mano sosteniendo la varita no ayudo de nada a calmar a la joven Card Captor.

"Harry, Bill; salgan de ahí"- ordeno calmadamente la castaña, mientras la orienta se asomaba un poco justo para ver como los mencionado se hacían visibles cargando un extraño trozo de tela.

"¡Profesor Wesley!"- exclamo esta sorprendida.

"¿Me pueden decir que hacen aquí a estas horas?"- les reprendió el pelirrojo.

"La fiesta se alargo"- le respondió su hermana muy quitada de la pena en contraste a la cara de culpabilidad de la hechicera.

"Nos han dado un gran susto"- agrego Hermione.

"No sabíamos que eran ustedes, pudieron haber sido mortífagos"- se explico Bill- "Pero bueno, dadas las condiciones en que nos encontramos no les bajare puntos, pero por su propia seguridad mejor no paseen fuera del colegio por las noches"

"Eso quiere decir que si puedo pasear por los pasillos"- dijo Ginny.

"Por supuesto que no, me vería en la obligación de bajarte puntos"

"¿A tú propia hermana y a tu propia casa?"

"En Hogwarts soy tu profesor"

"¿Qué hacían por aquí?"- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura ya recuperada por la respuesta.

"Yo no las reporto y ustedes no hacen preguntas"- se limito a responder el pelirrojo.

A estas alturas ya habían llegado al colegio.

"Bueno será mejor separarnos aquí, tengan cuidado yo no las ayudare si las atrapan husmeando por los pasillos"- se despidió Bill cuando ya estaban adentro.

"¿Oigan a donde fue Hermione?"- pregunto en ese momento Sakura, estaba segura que la Griffyndor había entrado junto con ella.

"Desapareció junto con Harry"- su la respuesta de Luna que aun parecía ausente.

"Bueno ya, marchen a sus cuartos antes que nos descubran"- les apuro el pelirrojo.

Sakura observó como su profesor desaparecía por un pasillo cojeando, él y Harry Potter estaban muy lastimados, era extraño que sus amigas no hubiesen preguntado el motivo. Tenía muchas cosas que comentarle a Li, Eriol y Song.

* * *

Voldemort escuchaba a su aliado con furia contenida y tratando de controlarse, al parecer la situación le divertía y él no compartía su diversión.

"Tu problema logro vencer a mis hombres y los míos a tus mortífagos"- reía la proyección del sujeto frente la Señor Oscuro- "Oh vamos Voldemort, esto nos ha ayudado a no subestimarlo. No hay enemigos pequeños, si tú hubieses estado conciente de esto tal ves tu historia referente al niño que vivió hubiese sido diferente"

En los ojos del Lord destello una chispa de advertencia, no le gustaba que el sujeto oriental se burlara a sus narices.

"Bueno, bueno, yo ya estoy haciendo mi parte"- le dijo conciliador al percatarse de la peligrosa mirada de su aliado. "¿Cómo va la tuya?"

"Solo falta poner en marcha el ataque, no creo que haya dificultad"- le respondió- "Después de todo solo esta custodiado por muggles, aun no entiendo como termino ahí"

"Ten cuidado, que te dije sobre subestimar"

Para empeorar el humor del innombrable la proyección desapareció en ese momento.

* * *

La joven bruja se dejo llevar por su captor por todo el castillo, realmente se había sobre saltado cuado la cubrió con la capa invisible, pero guardo silencio hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Ahora lo observaba inquisidoramente mientras él le daba la espalda.

"¿Qué les sucedió? Parecen haber salido de una pelea de gatos"- pregunto Hermione para romper el silencio- "Bill se veía muy lastimado"

"Al parecer la fiesta estuvo bien"- el muchacho de la mirada esmeralda frunció levemente el ceño ante la mención del pelirrojo, pero aun no se volteaba- "Supongo que te divertiste"

"Sí, así fue"- al parecer Harry no le pensaba contar nada.

El mago finalmente se dio vuela y se acerco a ella, tenia una profunda herida a un lado de la ceja. Hermione saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio un poco la sangre, pero el le aparto la mano.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala en común, yo no tengo inmunidad a las reglas"- dijo de repente la castaña y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sin embargo el muchacho le tomo el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, la Griffyndor le dio gracias al cielo de que aun estuviera oscuro pies se había sonrojado levemente por su cercanía, aunque no sabia porque. La mano de él se deslizo lentamente hasta su muñeca.

Hermione se quedo estática; observo como Harry sacaba una cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y la habría ante ella. Dentro había una J hecha en plata, saco su varita y se dispuso a introducirla a su pulsera.

La pulsera que le había regalado hace un año junto a una H¿La J seria de Jane o de James? Quizás el año entrante lo descubriría.

"Felicidades"- murmuro el muchacho mientras ella seguía sorprendida- " Lamento el retraso pero aun no estaba lista. Mira esta comenzando a amanecer"

Y así era, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte y el niño que vivió se había dado la vuelta para contemplarlo. Aunque no contaba que la castaña se lanzara en ese momento a sus brazos.

"No sabes como te extrañe" – le dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**murumo: **_no me hagan caso, no se me ocurrio nada, es un animal exotico de luna._

_Bueno hola a todos otra vez, como es habitual lamento el retraso pero con la salida del sexto libro no tenia cabeza para escribir, ustedes comprenderan. Al parecer mi primer escena HH ya esta aquí, si me permiten decirles mucho antes de lo planeado, pero es que en verdad necesitaba escribirla. Sé que fue corta y sin mucho romance, pero es que no iba a estas alturas del fic._

_A partir de ahora las cosas se comenzaran a dificultar, o al menos eso espero, escribir peleas no es lo mio como ya se habran dado cuenta._

_Pero ¿Qué ataque esta planeado Voldemort¿Quién es su aliado?_

_Al parecer Remus se ha vuelto adicto al chocolate liquido, producto netamente mexicano, jejejeje._

_Este fic continuara hasta el final, pase lo que pase, aunque nos esperen días tormentosos. Porque el HH es mas que un ship, un canon o un fado, es una creencia._

_Y Hermione y Harry estan hechos uno para el otro._

_Lamento si con estas palabras moleste a alguien, pero recuerden que este es un fic HH y les rogare que no me respondan._

_Bueno chaoito, los quiero muchísimo y ha responder reviews:_

_**Dark Knight:** Hola de nuevo, sí este cap tambien me ha salido corto, uuU pero realmente los largos no me salen_

_**Chibi tenshi:** Bueno pue aquí tambien hubo mucha Sakura, el ultimo señor que le dijo a shaoran fue porque estaba algo molesta, que bueno que te guste el fic, hasta pronto._

_**Náyade:** siempre es un gusto recibir tus reviews, creo que en este cap Harry merece nuestro perdon ¿No crees? Sí pobre Rika, pobre del profesor Terada... bueno chaoito._

_**Darkwolf:** realmente Sakura y Shaoran se la veran difícil, pero tendras que esperar un par de capitulos más para seber por que, en serio tendran muchas mas dificultades que Harry y Hermione. Creo que Li participara mas en el siguiente episodo ¿Patearle el trasero a Malfoy? Me parece una buena idea y sí sigue usando su espada._


	6. Capitulo V

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magos de Oriente**

_By Maky chan _

**CAPITULO V**

La fiebre del quidditch estaba desatada en el colegio, en el exterior podía haber ataques mortífagos una vez por semana, caerse el ojo de Londres y hasta podía salir una entrevista de Voldemort declarándose gay en el Profeta; pero nada de eso cambiaria la vida en la prestigiada escuela de magia Hogwarts.

¡Deportes!

No entendía el poder que dichas actividades tenían para mover las masas: desde el Football hasta el renombrado Quidditch. ¡Que de interesante tenía ver a un grupo de personas dispuestos a romperse algo con tal de obtener un punto para su equipo!

Por mucho que hubiese cambiado, Hermione Jane Granger aun no entendía ese punto.

"¿Qué es el Quidditch?"

En ese momento a la castaña le hubiese gustado ser un mortífago para torturar a la joven oriental, por hacerle esa pregunta a nada menos que a Ronald Wesley, uno de los mas grandes fanáticos del deporte mágico.

"¿No sabes lo que es el quidditch!"- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo para quien le era imposible creer que hubiese alguien en el mundo que no supiese de lo que trataba tal deporte, pero sí olvidar que el bezoar es la cura de la mayoría de los venenos...

"¡Bueno en oriente generalmente no usamos escobas!"- informo Song.

"Las escobas son un invento supersticioso muggle que fue utilizado posteriormente por un mago"- aclaro Li – "Como en oriente nunca se ha despreciado tanto la magia, como aquí en la época de la inquisición..."

"Vaya Li no sabía que supieras ese detalle de la historia"- le comento Hiragizawa.

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida por el dato, el libro de Quidditch a través de los tiempos no mencionaba eso. Pero Ron parecía no prestar atención, pues intentaba sacar por todos los medios a la joven Kinomoto de su ignorancia, de manera errónea claro esta. ¡Le estaba explicando el Amargo Worky –o como se llamara- en vez de decirle lo que era un buscador!

¡Hombres!

"No parece muy difícil"- comento la muchacha- "Aunque aun no entiendo el objetivo y el porque el otro jugador te seguiría"

"¡No muy difícil, hay quienes se han roto el cuello intentándolo!"

Y así continuaron un rato hasta que por fin llego Ginny quien...siguió hablado de quidditch, pero al menos le explico a la japonesa bien de lo que se trataba el juego.

"Supongo que será muy divertido ver el juego de mañana"- expreso Sakura emocionada.

"Pero Ron¿No el primer juego era contra Slytherin?"- pregunto Hermione.

"Sí, pero se cree que resultaría mas interesante que el ultimo juego sea Slytherin vs Griffyndor, como en tercero"

"¿Entonces vendrán mañana?"- pregunto la pelirroja.

"Parece interesante"

Unas mirada nada discretas fueron dirigidas a quien había pronunciado esas ultimas palabras, Hermione sonrió con complicidad ante las palabras del joven chino, su sonrisa se amplio al ver por primera vez la cara de sorpresa en Hiragizawa.

Y finalmente el sábado.

¡PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!

El desayuno fue como siempre, los jugadores se levantaron bastante temprano y apenas tomaron algo de comida por los nervios; chicas aun de la casa opositora - Huffeppull- se acercaban a desearle buena suerte al afamado capitán, pero el nervioso pelirrojo no le hacia caso a nadie.

Hasta que cierta rubia con un sombrero que rugía se acerco para darle una piedra.

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Es una piedra lunar"- informo con voz soñadora- "¡Te dará suerte!"

Con las orejas rojas trato de tartamudear las gracias, cosa que no le salió muy bien, y cuando creyó que nadie le veía, guardo la "Roca de Luna" en su bolsillo; ante la discreta mirada divertida de su amiga castaña.

Momentos después toda la escuela se dirigía al campo de quidditch, Hermione espero en la base de las gradas por los alumnos de intercambio para ver el partido con ellos. Se veían algo raro y hablaban entre ellos.

"¡Que lindo muñeco de felpa!"- exclamo de repente Lavander quien junto a Parvati se había sentado cerca de ellos, Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, pero hasta ese momento la castaña reparo en que la chica acunaba en sus brazos un simpático muñequito color amarillo, con la cabeza y orejas grandes, alitas y cola de león.

"¡Ay mira son dos!"- observo su amiga señalando otro parecido al primero pero de color negro y orejas puntiagudas en los brazos de Eriol.

"¿Por qué no nos habían dicho que son novios?"

"¿Novios!"- exclamó la japonesa rojísima y con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza, por la actitud acusante de las dos inglesas. Solo Hermione y otra persona notaron como cierto sujeto fruncía levemente el ceño.

"Sí es obvio"- exclamó Lavander tan convencida como si declarara que uno mas uno es igual a dos- "Por eso eres tan cortes con ella y tienen ositos de felpa iguales"

"Es cierto"- dijo Parvati como cayendo en la cuenta de algo- "Leí en Corazón de Bruja, que hay una costumbre oriental que si el chico que te gusta te regla un osito de felpa y tu le pones su nombre estarán juntos por siempre"

"No creo que deban prestar atención en esas cosas es solo algo simbólico"- les dijo Sakura aun sonrojada.

"Oh no, no nos vas a engañar más"

"Tienen razón Sakura es mejor ya no ocultar lo nuestro"

"¿QUÉ?"

Cuando Eriol le paso la mano por la cintura la japonesa dio un gran salto, pero Hermione no se tragaba nada y noto que cierto sujeto que estaba a espaldas de Sakura lucia realmente molesto. Aquellos muñecos eran extraños...

"Creo que ya va empezar el juego"- anuncio Shaoran.

El voz del comentarista se hizo escuchar desde el altavoz y los jugadores empezaron a entrar al campo de juego, la castaña recorrió su mirada por todas las gradas. Harry no se veía por ningún lado; al igual que Bill y Lupin.

Potter también lucio por su ausencia durante la fiesta de aquella noche, por la victoria en la casa de los leones.

* * *

"Te dije que no había que confiarse"- le dijo el hombre del rostro cubierto al Señor Tenebroso.

Ambos hombres estaban furiosos y ya llevaban rato reclamándose mutuamente el incidente de la ultima misión. El misterioso Ángel había mandado todo el secreto al carajo, ya todo el mundo mágico sabía de la desaparición de los objetos en ese maldito museo, y aún había objetos que conseguir.

¡Cuando los del concilio armaran el rompecabezas...!

Además con la estúpida costumbre del Lord por dejar su marca...

"¡Es la tercera vez que me lo repites!"- respondió este huraño- "¿Cómo demonios iba ha saber yo que ese adefesio estaría ahí?"

"Estoy seguro que ni los Li lo sabrían..."- murmuro para si el hechicero, la presencia del guardián en ese lugar era una horrible coincidencia.

"Aún así yo ya conseguí mi parte, hace falta la tuya"

"Todo a su tiempo Voldemort, todo a su tiempo"- le respondió con una siniestra sonrisa- "Yo actuó bajo tierra, aprovechare esta oportunidad para destruir al Clan Li"

"Estas obsesionado con los Li"

"Y tú con el muchacho Potter"- le contesto- "Pero aliados destruiremos a nuestros enemigos"

* * *

Y era la tercera vez que el señor Potter volteaba su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada algo mosqueada a los alumnos de intercambio durante la hora que llevaban en la biblioteca.

"¡Muy bien¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto la castaña detrás de un libro de historia harta de la actitud del ojiverde.

"¿De que?"

Hermione trato por todos los medios no voltear los ojos; era normal que el señor Potter tuviera una actitud hosca con todo el mundo, que no le dirigiese la palabra a nadie y que se creyera la sombra viviente, pero en toda la ultima semana su aura negativa estaba dirigida a los orientales, no perdía ocasión en espiarles.

Así que después de una hora de incomodo silencio, gruñidos breves, miradillas desconfiadas...ella ya estaba más que harta. Pues parecía que el sujeto estaba mas ocupado en fulminar a los orientales con la mirada que terminar el ensayo por pareja de DCAO, donde curiosamente Bill los había emparejados.

"¿Qué te pasa con Sakura, Li, Hiragizawa y Song?"

Un gruñido pareció ser la respuesta ideal para la pregunta, así que Hermione solo torció los labios y continuo con su trabajo.

"No confió en ellos"- fue la respuesta del muchacho unos momentos después.

"A mi me parecen simpáticos"

"No son lo que parecen"

"Sí, es obvio que son enviados del concilio para ver si da su apoyo con la guerra..."

Harry Potter le dirigió una mirada asombrada a su compañera mientras sonreía interiormente; era imposible engañar a Hermione Jane Granger.

"¿Cómo concluiste ello?"

"Sakura"- le explico con una sonrisa- "y Li; en un descuido Sakura me comento que acababa de terminar la escuela muggle, pero no sabía que estudiar; Li escucho el comentario y le lazo una mirada. Estuve investigando y no existen escuelas mágicas mixtas en oriente; se enseña de padre a hijos, en templos o cosas similares..."

El muchacho estaba sorprendido, había olvidado algo; si tienes una pregunta, Granger tiene la respuesta.

Era su Oráculo personal.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"- le pregunto la muchacha extrañada y él cayo en su error.

¡Estaba sonriendo!

"No, nada"- le respondió dando las gracias de que ya no se sonrojara tan fácilmente- "Solo ten cuidado, no creo que sean de fiar"

"Deberías tener mas fe en la gente"

"Luego que dos maestros me han querido asesinar, la secretaria del ministro me mando Dementores y que la rata de mi mejor amigo resulto ser quien traiciono a mis padres; tú disculparas mi desconfianza"

Hermione solo le dio una tierna sonrisa y continuo con su trabajo.

Pero el volvió a voltear a la mesa de los orientales para darse cuenta que Kinomoto también le observaba; la muchacha se ruborizó suavemente y le dio su atención de nuevo a su tarea.

Ese juego no le gustaba.

¿A que jugaba Dumbledore?

Yo le hago como que no sé quienes son ustedes y ustedes le hacen como que no saben que es lo que yo hago.

En su opinión las cartas debían de ser puestas en la mesa ya.

¡Odiaba toda esa farsa!

Como si esos orientales necesitaran clases de magia. Aunque yo callo, ellos callan.

"¡No me justa este juego!"- decía un pelirrojo al otro lado del castillo.

"¡Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Harry!"- le respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa- "Pero comparto su opinión"

"Es que se me hace poco ético..."- continuaba con su frustración el muchacho mientras recibía, con un gesto de desagrado, una tasa de chocolate caliente de parte del hombre lobo (Es que desde que había descubierto el chocolate liquido, Lupin había transformado su obsesión por adicción y lo compartía con quienes le rodeaban. Le rezaba a dios que no conociera el mole ni el cacao...se preguntaba si en otra vida el hombre lobo vivio en el México prehispánico(1))- " Es decir soy su profesor y los encontré en un lugar bastante sospechoso; haciendo cosas bastante sospechosas"

"Sí"- acepto Remus- "Pero tú estabas en el mismo lugar sospechoso, por la misma razón; ademas de que como profesor ibas acompañado por otro alumno"

Bill Wesley acepto su derrota mientras hacia desaparecer, sin que el otro lo viera, mas de media tasa del espeso liquido. Y es que desperdiciar o despreciar el producto era un sacrilegio para Lupin; de hecho todo el mundo aceptaba beber su nuevo descubrimiento por temor a ser mordido en la próxima luna llena.

¡Hasta el mismísimo Harry Potter lo hacia!

El muchacho se sentaba frente a Lupin, como un niño frente a su madre quien le obligaba a acabarse las verduras.

Tomando algunos papeles que tenían que revisar, ambos hombre salieron de salón de defensa, platicando sobre trivialidades.

"Señor Lombottom, buenas tardes"- saludo de repente Lupin al ver al muchacho doblar en una esquina. El rostro del aludido se torno de un tono sonrosado.

"Bu..buenas tardes, profesor"- tartamudeo el Gryffindor.

"¡Oye Neville, espera!"- una chica pelirroja apareció de repente- "¡Bill!"- exclamo Ginny al ver a su hermano- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es profesor Wesley, por el momento"- le respondió el pelirrojo sin entender la pregunta de la mas pequeña de su familia.

"Muy buenas tardes Srta. Wesley"- le saludo el licántropo con una sonrisa- "Vamos Bill, tenemos que llevarle estos documentos al Director"- repuso arrastrando al pelirrojo antes de que se diera cuenta de algo.

* * *

Aquella noche casi toda la escuela se hallaba reunida en el Gran Comedor durante la cena; como punto extraño me permitirán decir que en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban sentados Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Sakura y Shaoran platicando animadamente, pues la castaña había jalado al sombrío miembro de la casa de los leones hasta donde la pelirroja le llamaba.

Li y Potter parecían inmersos en una guerra de miradas, cuando un pelirrojo con mala cara llego acompañado con su compañera de DCAO, quien no resultaba ser otra que Parvati Patil quien entretenía a Ron con su "interesante" parloteo sobre los últimos chismes de la escuela, Lavander no tardo mucho en hacerse presente.

"Oye Kinomoto"- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento- "Si yo fuera tú no dejaría que mi novio coqueteara con medio Hogwarts"

Eriol se hallaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con Song charlaba con dos chicas muy bonitas de aquella casa. La hechicera iba a intentar explicar por centésima vez que el ingles no era su novio, cuando la profesora McGonnagall hizo sonar su copa con una cuchara.

"Queridos estudiante"- les dijo el director levantándose de su asiento- "La comunidad mágica pasa por momentos oscuros y me alegra que en el colegio puedan olvidar de cierta manera la tormenta que azota incesantemente nuestra vida. Es por ello que el 31 de Octubre se celebrara el primer baile del ciclo escolar para celebrar El Día de Brujas, como el año pasado. (**N/A**. _Si quien uds saben lo hizo ¿Por qué yo no puedo multiplicarlo por tres?_) Todos los estudiantes a partir del cuarto curso podrán asistir y será de disfraces."

Dumbledore continuo explicando algunas reglas: no era precisamente un baile de parejas, pero quienes quisieran asistir tenían que reservar una mesa para diez, no se les permitía a los estudiantes rondar por el castillo, aunque sí por una sección especial del jardín interno del colegio...y así seguía la lista.

Ni Li ni Harry podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿Un baile en medio de la guerra? Al vejete se le había chispado una tuerca.

"¡Hay que emocionante!"- exclamo Lavander.

"Tenemos que planear nuestros disfraces"- comento Parvati y ambas chicas salieron muy animadas del comedor.

"Parece una buena idea"- argumento Sakura, mientras los dos chicos del mal humor le dirigían una mirada despectiva. Ron solo bufó y Ginny intento contener infructuosamente una carcajada.

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto la Hermione ante la actitud de los hermanos Wesley.

"Es que cada vez que hay un baile una colisión de depredadoras hambrientas pelean entre ellas para ir con nuestro querido capita"- explico divertida Ginny mientras su hermano la asesinaba con la mirada.

"Creo que esta vez no iré"- murmuro secamente el pelirrojo con las orejas rojas.

Sin embargo parecía que Hermione había tenido súbitamente una gran idea.

"Dumbledore dijo que no era un baile de parejas, podemos ir en grupo, solo tenemos que llenar la mesa"

"Tú, Ron y yo"- le dijo Ginny con la esperanza de que su amiga dijera cierto nombre, para no ponerse en evidencia.

"También le puedo preguntar a Neville y tu a Luna"- comento la castaña como si nada- " Con Harry ya somos seis"

Potter se atraganto con la comida al escuchar su nombre.

"Y ¿Quién te dijo que yo asistiría?"

"¿Qué te parece Sakura te juntas con nosotros o iras con Hiragizawa?"- pregunto la castaña como si no hubiese escuchado la frase del chico de pelo azabache.

"Me parece bien, quizás si Li, Eriol y Song se nos unen ya tenemos la mesa completa"- le respondió la muchacha sin repara con la mención de su supuesto "novio"- "Aunque no se si ellos deseen llevar a alguien"

"Por mi esta bien"- dijo secamente Li quien hace unas semanas no hubiese aceptado asistir, pero que no tenía el mínimo humor para pedirle a una tonta colegiala que asistiera con él.

"Lo malo son los disfraces"- comento Ginny al día siguiente, mientras estaban en un receso sentadas en bajo un árbol frente al lago.

"¿Qué tiene eso?"- pregunto la castaña, quien al parecer le estaba haciendo un estudio profundo a Luna, las cuatro chicas se habían juntado para llenar el formato de su mesa y comentar unos detalles.

"El año pasado hubo varios iguales, costara mucho conseguir uno original"- se explico la pelirroja, pero le hecho una miradilla a su amiga rubio recordando la "originalidad" de su disfraz.

"No hay problema"- dijo Sakura- "Mi prima esta estudiando diseño, le comentare el problema y estoy segura que se alegrara en hacernos el disfraz a las cuatro. Tomoyo es muy original"

"Pero, no se tardara mucho ¿Un disfraz desde Japón?"

"No, ella estudia en Paris; además le puedo pedir que los envié en el jet privado de la familia y Nakuru se encargara de traérnoslos a tiempo."

Luna, quien estaba en su nube numero 648 no cambio su gesto soñador en lo mas minimo, pero Ginny y Hermione la miraban interrogantes. La primera por que no le había entendido ni J y la segunda porque...¿Había dicho Jet Privado?

En definitiva, Sakura Kinomoto era una persona muy peculiar. Estaba segura que había sentido una vibra muy extraña de su extraño muñeco de felpa durante el partido.

Pero la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso sonó y las muchachas tuvieron que regresar a clase.

"Sakura, te tengo un encargo muy especial para el disfraz de Luna"- le susurro la castaña al oído, mientras entraban al aula de Pociones.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_De acuerdo, lo admito. El capitulo me quedo minúsculo y tarde demasiado. Sin embargo mi inspiración se fue de viaje a la playa y no quería volver (tampoco me quizo llevar, ademas no me trajo regalo)._

_Pero bueno hay un par de cosas interesante¿Qué paso con Yue¿Qué paso entre Harry y los orientales? Y sobretodo "Va ha haber baile"_

_Tambien reconozco que ha habido demasida Sakura en este capitulo, pero es que ella y Herm se estan llevando demasiado bien, aunque aprobeche este capitulo para darle un problema extra a la maestra de las cartas._

_El prox capitulo prometo que estara interesante ¡Lo juro!_

_Pero espero que se hayan divertido con este. Juro no tardar mas de cinco días. Quizas comiense hoy mismo._

_Muchas Gracias a Náyade (¿Soy tan predecible?) y a Serenity Princesc por sus review, ustedes me hacen continuar._

_Mmmm, por cierto creo que mis comentarios shippers la vez pasada se salieron de control, el sexto libro tiene partes muy buenas e interesantes._

_Sakura, Harry y sus respectivos mundos pertenecen a sus propios autora (CLAMP y JK) pero Song y esta serie de eventos a mi._

_Igual que Francois Laffemas –nombre sacado de una novela de epoca- y cuatro personajes nuevos que estan a punto de salir...con otros tres, dos de ellos de puro relleno._

_Y como decian los demoneos de Sailor Moon Super S cuando eran derrotados._

_¡Fin de la funciooooon!_

_PD. Se dan cuenta que no reviso la ortografia de mis comentarios?_

_(1)Los antiguos pobladores de mi antes hermoso, rico y explotable país (sigue siendo estras tres cosa, pero los cangrejos mexicanos se jalan demasiado entre ellos) o mas bien sus dueños originales utilizaban el cacao como moneda, el cacao es uan semilla con la que se hace el chocolate, por eso Bill se pregunta – por la adoración del ultimo Medeorador a este producto- si no es la reencarnación de algun poblador de esta tierra._


	7. Capitulo VI

**Harry Potter y el Concilio de Magia de Oriente**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO VI**

"Luna, sal ya"- llamo una hermosa vampiresa a la faltante.

Fue entonces cuando un hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados hizo su aparición, el pelirrojo apenas y pudo reconocer a la excéntrica –pero natural- muchacha de la casa de las águilas.

Parecía flotar –mas bien volar- mientras bajaba un par de escalones, su cabello le caía en la espalda en rulos perfectos, con una corona de flores blancas a manera de aureola, un pequeño trozó de tela blanca entallada -sujeto por unos delgados hilos dorados en la espalda- en forma de pico le cubría el busto y lucia una falda larga con la parte delantera dividida en tres tablones, cuyas aberturas – que empezaban desde media pierna- dejaban ver las sandalias de tacón también sujetas por hilos dorados. Finalmente traía puestas –por medio de magia- un par de alas blancas.

En conjunto le daban un aire de ángel y diosa griega, simplemente era una visión divina.

Ron apenas fue conciente de las palabras que le dirigió su hermana y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

"Sublime"

Hermione intento ocultar una risita divertida al contemplar la escena, pues parecía que los protagonistas habían cambiado de papeles; en esta ocasión el que parecía estar en otro mundo era Ron y la que tenia el rostro ardiente Luna. Se preguntaba que dirían las personas al ver aquel día a Lunática.

"Pero Ron, se un caballero y ofrécele el brazo a Luna para encaminarla al baile"- dijo la ahora ¿Morena? Decidida a darle otro empujoncito a su amigo, quien obedeció casi inconscientemente.

Extrañamente "El zorro" le ofreció el brazo a ella para escoltarla y los diez jóvenes se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

"No sabía que en Oriente era tan conocido el Robin Hood americano"- observo la vampiresa a su acompañante.

"Acaso no te he contado que en realidad soy ingles"

"Y ¿Por qué no estudiaste en Hogwarts?"

"Tenía un par de asuntos que resolver en Oriente"- le respondió Hiragizawa – "Sabes en este momento me recuerdas a una amiga de Sakura"- la chica le miro extrañada y el muchacho señalo con la cabeza al ángel y demonio que caminaban delante –"¿Fue cosa tuya que el disfraz fuese su contraparte?"

"Le pedí ayuda a sus hermanos gemelos, ellos adquirieron el traje"- respondió ella sonriente- "¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con la amiga de Sakura?"

"Que también tiene delirio de celestina"

Un poco más atrás de ellos el muchacho de cicatriz observaba todo mas huraño que nunca, mientras cerraba la comitiva con el chico lobo quien también centraba su atención en una de las parejas de adelante.

"Creí que irías con tu novia"- observo Hermione a su acompañante, señalando al hada que iba en compañía de Song.

"Te refieres a Sakura"

"Pero no lo es"

"Eres muy intuitiva, harías buenas migas con To...Daudoji"

"Te refieres a la amiga de Sakura que hizo los trajes"- no era una pregunta, la vampiresa sonrió con autosuficiencia al notar que por un segundo Hiragizawa pareció un chico normal.

"Solo quería saber si ponía de cascarrabias a cierta persona"- le explico el ingles volviendo al asunto de su "novia"- "Pero para ellos no hubo tiempo suficiente"

Hermione observo a su acompañante intentando entender, pero no lograba hacerlo del todo.

Finalmente empezaron a oír los murmullos y la música, entraron al Gran Comedor para dirigirse a su mesa. Cabe decir que su entrada no paso desapercibida para nadie, después de todo el grupo estaba formado por los cuatro extranjeros, su re-integrada compañera, el apuesto capitán de los leones, el famosísimo Harry Potter y...¿La que estaba del brazo de Ronald Wesley era Lunática Lovegood?

Durante el trayecto Hermione pudo contemplar que varios de los alumnos mas jóvenes iban disfrazados igual que Harry, la chica suspiro; aquella noche el niño-que-vivió estaría de pero humor que nunca.

Aunque quizás no era el único, pensó la castaña al ver la cara de Li mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

"Es que ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?"- pregunto Ginny molesta mientras tomaba asiento.

"¡Oh vamos!"- rió Hermione- "Ya sabias que esto iba a pasar"

"Bueno es que no a todos nos gusta lucirnos como perro en competencia"- comento Harry molesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a un "Harry Potter" que paso por ahí.

"Simplemente no le tomen importancia"

* * *

El ritual de Día de Brujas empezaría en unas horas, pero tres muchachas no estaban pensado precisamente en ello.

"_Jane se llevara una gran sorpresa"_

* * *

Como siempre que era día de fiesta los elfos domésticos se lucieron con el delicioso banquete que sirvieron esa noche, Hermione caminaba entre las parejas de baile con una sonrisa en los labios. Su plan y al parecer el de Hiragizawa se habían puesto en marcha.

Había dejado al excéntrico japonés pues sus admiradoras habían requerido su atención, actualmente el muchacho se encontraba bailando con una chica de sexto curso, cuyo nombre –si bien lo recordaba- era Andrea Sumeragi.

Fue entonces cuando una extraña pareja llamo su atención ¿Un Harry pelirrojo y una taza?

"¿Profesor Lupin?"- se extraño la vampiresa a la taza andante que tenia dificultad de sentarse en una de las mesas que llevaban a la salida.

"¿Ah! Hola señorita Granger"- saludo el profesor de defensa cuando levantaba por cuarta vez su silla, que el "plato" de su disfraz había vuelto a tirar- "¿Se esta divirtiendo?"

"Sí no, de seguro ahora lo esta"- respondió su ayudante que veía al profesor sin saber si reír o ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cara por vergüenza ajena.

"¿Es una taza de café?"- pregunto la morena.

"Por supuesto que no"- respondió el licántropo poniendo una mueca de lo que se podía interpretar como asco- "¡Soy una taza de chocolate!"

"Remus, nunca seas padre….avergonzaras de muerte a tus hijos"- replico el pelirrojo que miraba aún alucinado al antiguo merodeador quien intentaba lograr mantenerse en equilibrio en la silla en la que por fin se había logrado sentar.

"No deberías decir eso"- le reprendió la antes castaña que le dirigía una mirada acusadora- "¿Me podías decir que pensabas al comprar ese disfraz?"

"Es lo que esta mas de moda"- respondió el pelirrojo de la cicatriz pintada-"pensaba ponerme un disfraz de apache…pero este me pareció mas divertido. Vamos"- añadió al notar que la furia de la muchacha- "Ya que no puedo ligar con las chicas de aquí, me tenía que divertir de otra forma"

"Porque no mejor sacas a la señorita a bailar Bill"- aconsejo Lupin previendo una nueva replica de Hermione.

El Harry pelirrojo hizo una divertida reverencia para invitarla a bailar, pero la muchacha solo casi inmediatamente su mano al ver pasar al verdadero Harry Potter hacia la salida….lucia molesto.

* * *

Ron no sabía como había pasado, en un momento estaba siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile por su dulce hermanita en el gran salón y al siguiente estaba con un ángel en el mismo cielo, o al menos este debía de estar mas cerca porque nunca había visto las estrellas tan brillantes debajo del techo encantado.

¿Estrellas¿Cuales estrella? Si él solo veía un cielo azul, pero no nocturno, sino del azul más claro y puro que pudiera existir.

Luna al notar que su compañero casi no se movía y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, no pudo dejar de sonrojarse. Y es que aunque podía se excéntrica, cualquier chica tendría la misma reacción al sentir aquella mirada profundizándose tan adentro de ella.

Y por primera vez luna Lovegood se sintió intimidada, su naturaleza excéntrica había hecho que anteriormente la demás gente pasara ante ella sin pena ni gloria, es decir, no importaba, lo único que le parecía digno de su atención era a aquellas cosas de las que extrañamente –para ella- el resto de las personas.

Pero era tan distinto con él, no sabía porque, era simplemente inexplicable.

Simplemente inexplicable, porque entre todas aquellas chiquillas tontas y bonitas, se sentía así con ella; que don tenia ella, se sentía tan extraño, parecía un hechizo.

¿Un hechizo¿Cómo podría saber si lo era? El curso pasado había escuchado que los hechizos lo que causaban era una obsesión, pero el estaba seguro que no lo era, simplemente se sentía tan bien cerca de ella y tenía la certeza de que siempre iba a estar ahí…como en aquella ocasión.

_**Flash Back**_

_El menor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley arrojaba rocas con todas sus fuerzas al lago, el curso acababa de iniciar, pero no era un curso como los anteriores, se sentía tan solo._

_Pero es que ese par de traidores le habían abandonado, se había ido, ni siquiera se lo había informado, solo llego al expreso Hogwarts y se encontró con Parvati Patil ocupando el lugar de Hermione en el are de perfectos. Y posteriormente Snape se había ocupado de explicarle "amablemente" que sus dos supuestos amigos se habían dado de baja._

_Primero había creído volverse loco al pensar que los dos estaban juntos, sin él, luchando en contra de los mortifagos; posteriormente se entro que no era así. Hermione se había enterado de la decisión de Harry de no volver a Hogwarts y ella había decidido cambiar de colegio._

_¡Como si ya no hubiera nada en Hogwarts para ella!_

_Siempre fue Harry, era su único tema de conversación, su única preocupación. Antes hubiera dicho a cualquiera sin pestañar que el centro del universo de su amiga eran los libros, ahora sabía que no era cierto._

"_Arrojando piedras no atraerás a los seres perdidos, solo espantaras a los espíritus del aire"- escucho decir a una voz atrás de él._

"_¿Espíritus del aire?"- pregunto él si ni siquiera volverse, sabía quien le hablaba. Solo alguien sin todas sus tuercas era capaz de acercársele con el genio que traía –"Pues mejor, no quiero que ni siquiera el aire este cerca de mi"_

"_Eso es mentira"- respondió ella directamente, tal cual era su costumbre- "quieres que Harry y hermione estén aquí, pero no están"_

"_¿En serio?"- pregunto el sin paciencia- "Yo creí que estaban en otro plano"_

_La risa que se escapo de la boca de la rubia, que a otros hubiese sobresaltado, tubo el extraño atributo de calmar su mal genio._

"_De cierta manera todos saben que ellos son complemento, tú solo te hiciste el miope"_

_Ron se le quedo mirando como sin entender._

"_Ellos te aprecian, pero cada alma tiene su propio destino predestinado y tiene que buscar el camino para cumplirlos, mas sin embargo el destino del trío dorado esta demasiado entrelazado, los volverás a ver"_

"_Yo no deseo verlos"_

"_Vuelves a mentir, los volverás a ver cuando comprendas tu relación con ellos"_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aquel curso había sido extraño, era extraño no estar envuelto en alguna intriga contra el niño que vivió, no escuchar la voz de Hermione reprendiéndole. Fue extraño no estar debajo de sus sombras.

Fue extraño que siempre que necesitaba consejo, su excéntrica nueva amiga se lo brindaba, aunque a veces le entendía menos que a hermione, siempre llegaba a captar un significado escondido en sus palabras.

Definitivamente no era un hechizó, era algo que le había sucedido paso a paso –como debía de ser- no era una obsesión. Como la obsesión que había sentido por su mejor amiga al ser la única mujer con quien se desenvolvía socialmente; confundiendo con otra cosa la amistad y celos fraternales que sentía hacia ella. Lo mismo que sentía por Ginny cada vez que salía con otro de sus idiotas.

En ese momento las orbes azules se encontraron, ella siempre estaba ahí.

No.

No podía darla por sentado, ese ya había sido su error una vez.

Sin darse cuenta habían detenido su balanceo en la música, la conexión entre sus ojos se hizo mas profunda, más magnética. El azul llamaba al azul, y en el acercamiento sus labios chocaron.

Y estallaron.

Estallaron en un dulce beso que duro una eternidad, la conexión de miradas había sido rota –pues ambos tenían los ojos cerrados- pero se creo una conexión mas fuerte, mas rara: una entre sus almas.

"¿Por qué yo?"- pregunto Luna, quien esa noche –y aun mas en ese momento- parecía estar racionalmente conciente de que estaba en la tierra.

"Porque siempre estuviste, y deseo que estés conmigo. Porque tus palabras siempre me brindan consejo. ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres el único que me ha tomado enserio, el único que no me ha visto como Lunática Lovegood"

* * *

Luego de un par de piezas, después de haber armado la treta del cambio de parejas con Luna y Ron, la comadreja y su cazador decidieron ir a dar una vuelta, donde no hubiera tanta gente.

Así después de recorrer un par de pasillos, se encontraban frente a una ventana del castillo besándose.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya"- los sobresalto una voz que arrastraba las plabras- "¿Que tenemos aquí?"

"Vete a molestar a otra parte Malfoy"- le respondió la pelirroja molesta.

"Vaya Weasley, al parecer ya has bajado de categoría"- respondio el rubio cuyos ojos grises brillaba con obscenidad miraban las piernas que el disfraz de la pelirroja dejaban al descubierto- "¿Cuándo será mi turno?"

"Ya te ha dicho que nos dejes en paz"- replico Neville, mientras sentía como sus venas hervían.

"¡Vaya!"- rio el Sllytherin divertido- "el león sin melena sale en defensa de su zorra….por cierto que bien te queda el disfraz Virginia"

"Déjala en paz, y no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre"

"¿O que?"- replico el rubio enseñando su barita en alto.

"¡La pagaras!"

Una fracción de segundos después la más pequeña de los Wesley emitía un grito ahogado mientras un cuerpo caía al piso.

* * *

Caminaron durante un buen rato entre los arbustos de un laberinto que habían creado por arte de magia, después de unos minutos dejaron de encontrarse con las parejas que paseaban por ahí, – algunas de las cuales no parecían tener solo la intención de platicar- el silencio era completo.

Parecía que estaban solo ellos dos en aquel sector del jardín.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"- pregunto el ojiverde sin expresión alguna parándose en seco.

"Te pregunte si te podía acompañar y no te negaste"- respondió la vampiresa que iba detrás de él.

"Sabes bien que no es a lo que me refiero"- murmuro volteándose hacia ella bruscamente- "Sé que tienes tus propios asuntos en Salem¿Cual es la misión que te dio Dumbledore?"

"¿Por qué necesito tener una razón en especial para estar aquí, con mis amigos?"- le pregunto Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos y sin pestañear"

"Sé porque estas aquí; he oído los rumores"- susurro el joven Potter rompiendo el contacto visual para comenzar a caminar alrededor de ella- "Dicen que me estoy convirtiendo en el nuevo Dark Lord, que me estoy alejando de mi lado más humano: por eso volvía a Hogwarts, por eso estas aquí; para evitarlo"

"Estoy aquí porque soy tu amiga, porque esta soledad con la que vives te esta haciendo daño. Pero más que nada por que es 'mi deseo', estar contigo"

La manera en que Harry la rondaba –como un cazador a su acorralada presa- la había empezado a poner nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para responderle con entereza, sin embargo toda ella se vio a bajo cuando escucho la fría carcajada que el niño-que-vivió profirió en ese instante.

"¿Una amiga?"- repitió él -en un tono tan helado como el que la muchacha ya había escuchado una vez de la fuerza oscura en Salem- volviendo a pararse frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos desde su verde esmeralda inexpresivo- "Yo no necesito amigos"- en definitiva su voz le estaba causaba escalofríos y aunque era totalmente neutra la mueca en su cara denotaba que se estaba burlando de ella- "Sé que aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarle, pero algún día lo estaré y triunfare; nunca podría considerar la idea de ser su vasallo –no seria digno de mí-. Eres inteligente Hermione, sabes que esta idea no sé trata de prejuicios, sino de poder y aquellos que son demasiado débiles para tomarlo."

El muchacho había vuelto a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, mientras que sin darse cuenta se había quedado congelaba, siendo solo conciente de los movimientos de su acompañante y de las palabra que este pronunciaba, las cuales hacían fuera congelando desde adentro.

"Yo no soy débil, 'Granger'; y no dudare en quitar de mi camino a quien estorbe en mi camino. Sea Voldemort, cualquier mortífago e incluso tú"- Harry pudo sentir como la muchacha se estremecía ante su amenaza, pues en ese momento la tenía agarrada por los hombros.

Hermione intentaba por todos los medios no dejar salir las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

"Tú no eres así"- murmuró la chica casi sin aliento, pero no pudo notar la cara que puso él ante lo que parecía un ruego, pues le era completamente insoportable sostener su orgullosa mirada alzada, por tenia la cara hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué sabes tu de mi?"- susurro él a su oído –con el mismo tono helado de todo su monologo- ahora sus manos se habían deslizado bruscamente hasta la cintura de la morena y la sujetaba contra él- "En un año pasan muchas cosas, tú también has cambiado...no eres una simple estudiante –al igual que yo- tienes tú propia misión. Ocúpate de tus asuntos y aléjate de los míos; no deseo lastimarte"

"No me iré"- ahora que tenía la vacía mirada esmeralda sobre ella, sintió que un chispazo de valor la empujaba a retarle.

Pero en un segundo sintió la mano del muchacho ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello, con un ágil movimiento había quedado atrás de ella sosteniéndola con un brazo por la cintura mientras que con la otra apretaba suavemente su cuello. Por primera ves en ese terrible rato la muchacha intento escapar, pero apenas hizo un ademán de huida cuando el la apretó más (del cuello y la cintura) contra sí.

"No me retes"- Hermione sintió como su aliento rozaba su oreja cuando pronuncio esas palabras- "Soy como un vampiro"- le dijo haciendo alusión al disfraz de la chica- "Él vampiro caza a su victima: es rápido con quien no le importa o lento y cruel con quien le reta o seduce...la segunda es peor ¿No crees?"- la respiración de Hermione se volvió agitada mientras él con la mano que la ahorcaba le desataba la capa –cayendo esta al suelo- para después deslizarla un poco mas abajo sujetando sus brazos y sentía como el aspiraba el aire de su cuello- "Si no te apartas no tendré mas remedio que cazarte"

"No.."

"¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?"- de lo ultimo que la chica fue conciente aquella noche, fue de los dientes que se le hundían en la carne de su cuello y como un liquido caliente era succionado por su predador.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora que se esconde en una cueva:_**

_Lamento muchísimo el retraso, yo quería postear este capitulo a mas tardar el 31 de Octubre y ya ha pasado un mes….intentare terminar los capítulos que abarcan hasta navidad del fic antes de año nuevo._

_Intentare poner el capitulo de la fiesta de CCS el próximo fin…_

_Gracias SachielitaX, Náyade, y Hikari Katsuragi, por los reviews y a todos los que continúan leyendo. _

_¿Y bien quien esta en la lista de Quiero-golpear-a-Harry? _

_Jeje..creo que se lo estoy poniendo muy difícil a nuestro cuatro protagonistas; pero de consuelo avance en el R-L…hay como me cuesta escribir a Luna. _

_Weno besos. _


End file.
